Marionette
by Faye Calderonne
Summary: Seorang buronan tingkat S menebarkan teror terselubung di Konoha dan negara aliansinya. Berbagai pihak, pemburu dan yang diburu, mulai bergerak berpacu dengan waktu. Dan Ino tanpa sengaja terseret ke tengah-tengah perburuan ini. Semi-canon, rating T semi M (buat jaga-jaga). Warning inside.
1. prologue

**MARIONETTE**

**Setting : Semi-Canon**

**Ratting : T semi M, buat jaga-jaga**

**Genre : mystery, friendship, supernatural**

**Disclaimer : Saya cuma numpang pinjam. Naruto selalu © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

** - PROLOGUE -**

Kakashi memacu langkahnya melewati dahan-dahan pohon mengikuti Pakkun. Sesekali terdengar samar salakan beberapa anjing _kuchiyose_ miliknya di belakang, membimbing anggota _ANBU_ lainnya untuk bergegas mengikuti Kakashi. Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah bangunan rahasia bawah tanah di hutan terpencil yang berbatasan dengan negara Hi dan Oto. Bangunan yang diduga menjadi markas salah satu buronan tingkat S yang paling dicari di seantero dunia _shinobi_, yang akhirnya berhasil mereka lacak.

Begitu memasuki jantung hutan, mendadak Pakkun berbelok ke kiri, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah reruntuhan bangunan tua yang tampak seperti kuil kecil. Dilihat sekilas, bangunan itu terlihat memancarkan aura hitam.

"Di sini?" tanya Kakashi begitu Pakkun berhenti. Hidungnya langsung mengerut ketika mengenali bau apak yang menguar samar dari sesuatu yang tadinya pintu.

"Yah ... semoga beruntung." Dengan itu, Pakkun melepaskan panggilan _kuchiyose_ Kakashi dan menghilang.

Kakashi langsung waspada. Pakkun adalah anjing ninja terlatih dan terbiasa berhadapan dengan pertempuran. Tapi bila Pakkun sampai menghilang bahkan sebelum bertemu musuh, berarti anjing itu membaui sesuatu yang lebih gelap daripada sekedar musuh.

Tangan kanan bersiaga menarik pedang pendek, tangan kiri bersiap mengeluarkan kunai. Kakashi pun melangkah perlahan memasuki kuil.

Bau apak yang tadi samar kini makin jelas tercium. Bau anyir darah. Bau itu menuntun Kakashi menuju ke sebuah pilar batu retak di sebelah kanan kuil. Di balik pilar, di lantai, terdapat pintu tingkap dari batu yang sudah hancur. Tapi berbeda dengan semua yang ada di kuil, pintu tingkap ini kelihatannya baru hancur.

Sambil mengernyit, Kakashi berjongkok untuk memeriksa lubang hitam yang menganga di lantai. Dan saat itulah, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan hitam menerjang ke arah wajahnya.

Kakashi menghindar tepat waktu, tapi pipi kirinya tergores oleh sesuatu yang tajam. Ia berkelit ke kanan dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan, lalu melempar kunai dengan tangan kiri.

Kunainya menancap di kursi kayu lapuk. Penyerangnya melarikan diri. Tapi kunai itu tidak menancap sia-sia. Ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di ujungnya.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya seseorang di belakang Kakashi.

"Yah ..." Kakashi menyodorkan secarik kain lusuh berwarna kecokelatan kepada si pendatang baru—seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Si pemuda membuka topeng putih yang dikenakan, lalu meneliti kain itu secara saksama dengan kedua bola mata merahnya.

"Tidak buruk juga. Tapi sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum musuh menyadari. Anjingmu?"

"Akan kupanggil ulang."

Dua orang anggota _ANBU_ muncul setelah Kakashi memanggil Pakkun kembali, disusul oleh dua tim _ANBU_ lain dan beberapa ekor anjing _kuchiyose_. Setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat Kakashi, anggota _ANBU_ yang tersisa berpencar ke segala arah mengikuti anjing-anjing _kuchiyose_.

Kembali ke dalam, Kakashi tidak menemukan Itachi di posisinya yang tadi. Itu artinya, Itachi telah lebih dulu masuk ke bawah melalui lubang di lantai. Tanpa memelankan langkah, pria berambut kelabu itu lalu menyusul rekannya ke ruang bawah tanah melalui lubang di lantai. Serta merta, Kakashi menutup hidung.

Sangat memuakkan. Bau udara di ruang bawah tanah yang temaram itu sangat memuakkan. Namun Kakashi dapat menyesuaikan diri begitu kakinya menyentuh anak tangga terakhir. Ia coba untuk membatasi asupan udara yang dihirupnya.

Bau busuk, itu yang pertama. Pemandangan di ruang bawah tanah yang cukup luas itu kemudian membuat Kakashi kembali tersentak.

Pencahayaan di sana agak temaram, tetapi mata tajam Kakashi dapat mengenali pemandangan yang tak ada bedanya dengan isi neraka.

Darah dan potongan tubuh memenuhi ruangan. Dan seakan belum lengkap, ceceran daging busuk bertebaran di mana-mana. Bau kimia menyengat dan potongan-potongan dari replika seukuran manusia yang sudah rusak. Meja kerja yang dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas ternoda darah, tabung percobaan dan berbagai peralatan tajam berlumuran darah yang terlihat kejam.

Dan di depan meja kerja itu, berdiri sosok Itachi yang tampak tepekur mempelajari kertas lusuh di tangannya.

"Apa yang kaudapat?" tanya Kakashi.

Itachi terdiam sejenak sebelum menyerahkan kertas di tangannya pada Kakashi. "Kurasa semacam bagan percobaan pembuatan boneka mekanik. Tapi dari jenis yang lebih tinggi. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Menggabungkan jaringan dari tubuh mayat dengan benda mati? Yang benar saja."

"Jadi, musuh kita kali ini orang gila."

"Yah. Tapi mungkin juga orang gila yang jenius. Lihat saja catatannya. Sangat detail."

Kakashi lalu ganti memerhatikan catatan kecil yang terbuka di tengah meja. Tulisan tangan rapi kecil-kecil memenuhi seluruh kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Isinya mengenai detail penyusunan boneka mekanis dengan berbagai tipe senjata, serta daftar jenis boneka yang dibuat.

"Orang gila jenius yang berbahaya," gumam Kakashi kemudian. Dilihat dari tipe senjata yang dipasangkan pada badan boneka, terkesan bahwa pembuatnya sedang merancang suatu pasukan penghancur.

"Tapi tidakkah menurutmu aneh?" Itachi bertanya sambil menelusuri buku-buku yang berjajar di atas meja. "Ruangan ini terlalu kosong."

Kakashi melihat sekeliling, lalu paham apa maksud Itachi barusan. Ruangannya memang penuh dengan darah dan potongan tubuh. Tapi hanya itu. Potongan di mana-mana. Tidak ada satu sosok pun yang utuh, baik mayat maupun boneka. Untuk ukuran laboratorium percobaan boneka mekanis organik, seharusnya ada setidaknya satu atau dua model yang sudah jadi.

Kakashi mendadak ingat dengan penyerangnya sebelum ini. Tapi tetap saja terasa janggal. Bila penyerang Kakashi barusan adalah pemilik ruangan ini, maka dikemanakan boneka percobaan yang sudah jadi?

"Tempat ini harus diperiksa secara menyeluruh dan ..."

"Kakashi-san!" potong seseorang dari arah atas. Seorang _ANBU_ berdiri di beberapa anak tangga teratas. Meski wajahnya tertutup topeng putih, tapi dari suaranya, Kakashi mengenalinya sebagai Tenzou. "Kami berhasil menemukan sesuatu, tapi..."

Kakashi berpandangan dengan Itachi, lalu menyusul Tenzou ke atas. Di sana, tiga orang anggota _ANBU_ dan dua ekor anjing _kuchiyose_ menyambut mereka. Salah seorang di antaranya menyodorkan sesuatu begitu Kakashi menghampiri.

"Ini?" tanya Kakashi meski dalam hati ia sudah bisa menebak benda apa itu.

"Jubah dari bahan yang sama dengan potongan kain ini," kata _ANBU_ wanita berambut panjang tersebut. "Kami kehilangan dia."

Ternyata bukan hanya gila yang jenius, tetapi juga berbahaya dan gesit.

"Minta Hokage menambah personil," kata Kakashi cepat. "Lalu bagi menjadi dua tim, yang melacak dan yang memeriksa. Adakan pemeriksaan menyeluruh untuk ruangan di bawah. Kirim juga beberapa orang dari kalian untuk menyebarkan peringatan ke negara aliansi."

Dengan itu, keempat anggota anbu yang ada, termasuk Tenzou, segera bubar. Itachi melangkah perlahan diikuti oleh kedua anjing Kuchiyose. Kakashi menyusul kemudian. Namun ketika kakinya menginjak ambang pintu, tanah di belakangnya meledak. Karena terlambat menyadari, Kakashi terkena imbas ledakannya. Itachi juga kena, tapi karena jaraknya lebih jauh beberapa meter, lukanya tidak separah Kakashi, sedangkan kedua anjing kuchiyose langsung menghilang.

"Si...sial!" Kakashi merayap dengan susah payah, berusaha menjauh dari puing-puing bangunan. Dia lengah. Mereka semua lengah. Musuh selangkah lebih maju.

Suara ledakannya membuat keempat anggota _ANBU_ yang sebelumnya pergi lebih dulu kembali lagi. Kakashi dan Itachi segera mendapat pertolongan pertama.

Setelahnya, Tenzou mengambil alih. Dia meminta dua orang dari mereka menyisir area sekitar. Tenzou sendiri maju untuk memeriksa puing-puing kuil. Namun ia kembali dengan tangan kosong. Sebuah makian keluar dari mulutnya.

Kakashi memanggil Tenzou dengan suara parau, tapi nadanya tetap tenang. Ia meminta Tenzou untuk mengambilkan sebuah buku dari tas kecil yang kini tergeletak di sampingnya. Meski bingung, Tenzou tetap menuruti permintaan Kakashi.

Di dalam tas kecil Kakashi, ada sebuah buku kecil bersampul hitam. Di dalamnya penuh dengan gambar detail rancangan boneka mekanis.

"Ini?"

"Sedikit barang bukti ..." Kakashi menjelaskan dengan mata terpejam, mencoba menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dan yang ini," tambah Itachi. Ia duduk bersandarkan sebuah batang pohon. ia menunjukkan sebuah kertas lusuh terlipat dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah terkulai lemas di sampingnya.

Tenzou mengambil kertasnya, lalu mengamati isinya. Sebuah diagram penggabungan material organik dengan material mekanis.

"Sedikit bukti lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali." Itach bergumam.

Tenzou sedikit bernapas lega. Pengejaran mereka masih jauh dari selesai, tapi setidaknya tidak buntu. Masih ada harapan. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah memanggil tim medis agar Kakashi dan Itachi dapat dievakuasi dengan lebih baik.

Meski demikian, ada satu yang tidak ikut merasakan harapan yang mengambang tipis tersebut. Dari kejauhan, seseorang mengamati semuanya. Cabang pohon tempatnya berdiri berada di tempat yang sedemikian rupa, sehingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tapi tetap tersembunyi.

Orang itu lalu berdecak kesal. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram cabang muda hingga patah, sedangkan cengkeraman tangan kirinya semakin erat pada kunai yang sedikit ternoda darah. Musuhnya lolos dan pihaknya ikut menderita kerusakan. Seluruh rencananya jadi berantakan. Kalau seperti ini, mau tidak mau, ia harus mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi. Dan itu bukannya tidak butuh waktu, padahal sekarang waktunya semakin sempit.

Mengingat itu, ia kemudian menancapkan kunainya dengan gusar ke batang pohon di sebelahnya. Kemarahannya mulai merambat naik. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia mengerjap.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, mendengarkan.

"Maaf," kata orang itu kemudian sambil menghela napas, "aku sedikit lepas kendali tadi."

Ia mendengarkan lagi. "Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu."

Orang itu lalu mengemasi barang bawaan yang ia letakkan di dekat kaki dan berbalik. Sebelum ia melesat menuju pohon di seberang, ia menoleh ke arah kumpulan orang-orang di dekat puing kuil untuk terakhir kalinya.

Mendadak sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Sedikit ceroboh dan mungkin berbahaya, tetapi layak untuk dipertaruhkan. Ia pun menyeringai tipis. Lebih baik dicoba daripada tidak sama sekali.

* * *

**Saya kembali setelah resurrect dari hiatus :) Semoga bisa enjoy membacanya :)**

**Makasih buat Suu Foxie yang udah jadi first reader buat fic ini. Doakan sajo semoga chapter lanjutannya cepat kelar a.k.a gak buntu ide a.k.a gak males, hehehe**

**Saran, komen, review, angpao *ehh, silahken masuk ke kotak review ya :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**MARIONETTE**

**Setting : Semi-Canon**

**Ratting : T semi M, buat jaga-jaga**

**Genre : mystery, friendship, supernatural, action**

**Warning: Probably OOC**

**Disclaimer : Saya cuma numpang pinjam. Naruto selalu © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Seharusnya Ino bersyukur dan menikmati liburan singkatnya semaksimal mungkin. Tapi sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk bertopang dagu di meja kasir dan memelototi jam kukuk antik di tokonya dengan sengit. Astaga, betapa lambatnya jarum-jarum jam itu bergerak!

Ino mengeluh dalam hati lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kalau saja tahu bakal semembosankan seperti ini, ia pasti akan menerima permohonan Sakura untuk membantunya menyusun segunung buku dan dokumen-dokumen yang baru datang di perpustakaan gedung hokage. Tadinya ia menertawakan Sakura diam-diam karena mendapat tugas tambahan dari nona Tsunade. Tapi sepertinya malah Ino yang kena batunya. Ia jadi diminta oleh ayahnya menjaga toko bunga Yamanaka selama liburan.

Bukannya Ino membenci pekerjaan itu. Ino dengan senang hati akan melakukannya karena bunga sampai kapan pun tetap menjadi favoritnya. Yang membuat Ino hampir mati karena bosan adalah, tidak adanya pengunjung satu pun yang datang sejak kemarin. Satu pun. Bahkan bayangannya pun tidak ada. Tambahan lagi, semua pekerjaan toko sudah ia bereskan sejak tadi. Jadi tak yang bisa dikerjakan Ino sekarang.

Kedua jarum jam terus begerak, tetapi masih telalu lambat. Ketika pada akhirnya jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, Ino sudah menguap hingga yang ke sepuluh kalinya.

Pukul dua siang. Ino mulai menghitung uang receh yang ada dalam mesin kasir.

Pukul tiga sore. Ino memainkan pensil di ujung hidungnya.

Pukul empat sore ...

"ARRRGGHH! Aku bosann! Kenapa hari ini tidak ada pelanggan yang datang si..."

"Permisi." Seseorang masuk ke toko bersamaan dengan bunyi bel ketika pintu dibuka.

Seketika Ino langsung melonjak dari kursinya. Malu, tentu saja, kedapatan berteriak-teriak seperti itu di depan calon pelanggan. Wajah Ino memerah ketika kursinya terguling dan menghasilkan bunyi gedebuk keras di lantai toko. Dengan gelagapan, Ino membetulkan kursi hingga ke posisi semula.

"Eh, selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka," kata Ino gugup. Tangannya dengan panik merapikan celemek yang ia pakai, yang sebetulnya tidak perlu dirapikan. Hanya untuk menutupi kegugupan. Tapi detik berikutnya Ino langsung terpana. Tepatnya, ia terpana oleh penampilan calon pelanggannya pada hari itu. Orang itu mengenakan jubah bepergian berwarna merah tua lusuh dengan tudung yang ditarik hingga menutupi kepala. Mulanya ia berdiri ragu di ambang pintu. Ino hanya bisa menerka-nerka apakah orang di depannya ini laki-laki atau perempuan. Ino tidak terlalu memperhatikan suaranya tadi.

"Selamat sore," sapa Ino riang. Pelanggan adalah raja, tak peduli seperti apa penampilannya.

"Sore," balas orang itu. Kali ini Ino mendengarkan. Kalau dari suaranya sih sepertinya laki-laki. Orang itu lalu membuka tudung dan mendekat ke meja kasir.

Dia memang laki-laki, tapi masih terlihat muda, kira-kira sepantaran dengan Ino. Atau mungkin lebih muda? Wajahnya tampak kekanakan, tapi tidak terlalu berekspresi.

"Nah, apa yang bisa saya bantu? Bunga jenis apa yang Anda cari?"

"Apa kau punya obeng?" tanya si pemuda berambut merah.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang, apa kau punya obeng? Yang kecil kalau bisa, yang seukuran sekrup untuk kacamata."

Ino makin bengong. Ia tidak salah dengar ... 'kan? Pemuda di depannya ini barusan minta obeng?

Tidak ada reaksi berarti, pemuda itu jadi meradang. "Dengar ya. Kau tidak tuli kan? Kubilang ... "

Ganti Ino yang meradang. "Kalau aku tuli, kau buta!" potong Ino sewot. Tak perlu menahan diri lagi. Ino tak ada waktu meladeni orang gila. Sejak kapan toko bunga menyediakan obeng? Dasar sinting! "Kau tidak baca tulisan di depan? Toko Bunga Yamanaka. To-ko-Bu-nga! Mengerti? Kalau toko peralatan ada di sebelah selatan sana, satu kilometer dari sini!"

Si pemuda makin terlihat geram. Atau mungkin, itu hanya imajinasi Ino saja. Soalnya, raut wajahnya tidak terlalu menunjukkan perubahan sih. Ino beranggapan dia makin geram karena bisa merasakan aura keberangan di sekeliling si pemuda.

Sayangnya, Ino tidak sekedar berimajinasi. Pemuda itu menggebrakkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja kasir. Ino ciut sedikit tapi langsung bersiap memasang kuda-kuda. Kalau pemuda di depannya ini berniat macam-macam, mana mungkin Ino tinggal diam! Jangan remehkan putri dari keluarga Yamanaka!

Kepala pemuda itu menunduk dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi hanya sesaat. Aura kemarahannya hilang, getarannya reda. Pemuda itu lalu mengembuskan satu napas panjang. Dan ketika pemuda itu membuka mulut, nada suaranya lebih tenang.

"Dengar," kata si pemuda. Ia lalu menatap Ino dengan serius. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud ... aku hanya tidak punya waktu lagi. Aku sudah mendatangi toko-toko sebelum ini, tapi mereka semua menolak meminjami obeng."

Ino langsung ingat kalau toko-toko sebelum ini adalah toko roti dan daging. Jadi, pemuda ini meminta obeng pada toko makanan? Yah, wajar saja kalau ia ditolak. Belum lagi karena penampilannya yang lusuh.

"Toko peralatan yang kausebut tadi ... aku takut waktunya tak sempat."

Ino menangkap nada mendesak dari suara si pemuda. Kekesalan Ino pelan-pelan memudar, digantikan oleh rasa penasaran. Hal mendesak apa yang membuat pemuda ini sangat memerlukan obeng?

Melihat Ino terdiam, pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari tas selempangnya. Diletakkannya bungkusan itu dengan hati-hati. Masih sama hati-hatinya, kedua tangannya yang bersarung hitam lalu membuka kain pembungkusnya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak kayu Mahogani berwarna tua sepanjang lengan bawah manusia. Pemuda itu lalu membuka tutup kotaknya dengan sayang.

Seketika Ino terpana. Benda yang berdiam dalam kotak beralaskan kain beledu itu adalah sebuah boneka kayu yang mengenakan kimono berwarna merah tua elegan. Kira-kira berukuran 30 sentimeter. Selama beberapa saat, Ino terpukau melihat detail bonekanya. Rambut gelapnya yang berpotongan rata dihiasi jepit rambut mungil dari batu safir. Raut wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Kimononya juga tidak kalah detail. Bordiran emas berbentuk sulur-sulur tanaman dan bunga menghiasi ujung lengan dan bagian bawah kimono.

Boneka yang benar-benar cantik. Tapi tidak utuh. Tangan kiri boneka itu terlepas di bagian pergelangan tangan. Dua buah jari tangannya tidak tersambung menjadi bentuk jari yang utuh : ruas-ruas jarinya terpisah dan beberapa sekrup kecil seukuran sekrup kacamata tergelatak di samping ruas-ruas jari yang berjajar itu.

"Tolonglah," kata pemuda itu kemudian. Ino menangkap nada memohon dari suara pelannya. "Tolong pinjami aku obeng kecil. Kau lihat tangan kirinya kan? Kalau aku mencari ke toko lain lagi ... waktunya tidak sempat."

Ino masih bergeming di tempatnya. Barisan tanda tanya berenang-renang dalam benaknya. Kenapa pemuda itu begitu panik karena tangan bonekanya rusak? Dan apa maksudnya waktunya tidak sempat? Apa dia ini sebenarnya adalah seorang pembuat mainan dan boneka ini adalah pesanan seorang klien?

"Jadi? Apa kaupunya obeng?" Pemuda itu mendesak lagi, menarik pikiran Ino kembali ke dunia.

"Obeng?" Ino membeo dengan bodoh. "Oh-oh ya, obeng. Yang kecil. Kacamata. Ya, ya, tunggu sebentar."

Dengan itu, Ino menghilang ke balik pintu di belakangnya. Pintu itu bersambungan dengan ruang keluarga kediaman Yamanaka. Ino tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri lemari kaca yang ada di sebelah rak buku kecil. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil kotak plastik kecil berwarna biru tua yang diletakkan di sebelah kacamata baca ibunya.

Ino terburu-buru kembali ke meja kasir. Tapi alisnya langsung naik ketika melihat pemuda itu tidak lagi terlihat panik seperti tadi. Ia malah berdiri terpaku memperhatikan jam kukuk dari kayu yang ada dalam toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia tampak terpesona pada jam kukuknya, dan Ino yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau mata pemuda itu terlihat berbinar.

Ino melirik boneka dalam kotak yang ditelantarkan pemiliknya. Sebuah helaan napas lalu keluar dari mulutnya. Entah dosa apa yang sudah Ino perbuat hingga hari ini dia kedapatan pengunjung yang bukan pembeli, bertingkah aneh pula. Astaga.

"Hei, kau, ini obengnya," panggil Ino akhirnya. Pemuda itu tidak menggubris.

"Hei!" panggil Ino lagi, dengan suara yang lebih dikeraskan. Setidaknya, kali ini ia mendapat respons. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Ino. Untuk sesaat ia menatapi Ino dengan bingung. Matanya mengerjap paham beberapa detik kemudian.

Pemuda itu menerima uluran kotak obeng dengan senang. Segera ia mengeluarkan boneka kayunya dengan hati-hati, lalu memilih obeng kecil dengan dua ukuran yang berbeda untuk memperbaiki jari bonekanya. Ia kemudian memilih obeng terbesar yang ada dalam kotak plastik. Ternyata ukuran obenanya masih lebih kecil daripada kepala sekrup di pergelangan tangan boneka, tapi masih bisa digunakan. Beberapa kali ia menggerakkan pergelangan tangan dan jari boneka, untuk memastikan apakah sudah pas di tempat masing-masing atau belum.

Selama pemuda itu mengerjakan pekerjaannya, Ino memperhatikan dengan saksama. Ia belum pernah melihat orang memperbaiki boneka selembut ini. Semua gerak-gerik dan pandangan mata si pemuda memancarkan rasa sayang pada bonekanya.

_Dia pasti sangat menyukai pekerjaannya_, batin Ino. Tanpa sadar gadis itu lalu tersenyum.

"Selesai," kata pemuda itu akhirnya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega. "Makasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Dia juga bilang makasih," kata si pemuda sambil mengangkat boneka ke posisi berdiri lalu memperlihatkannya pada Ino. Pada saat itu, kedua mata bonekanya terbuka, memperlihatkan dua buah mata kaca yang indah. "Benar-benar tertolong tepat waktu."

Ino kembali tersenyum. Pemuda yang lucu.

"Buatanmu sendiri?" tanya Ino ketika pemuda itu mengemasi boneka ke dalam kotak. "Detailnya bagus sekali."

Si pemuda berhenti berkemas, lalu memandangi Ino sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa kau punya toko? Atau hanya menerima pesanan tertentu?"

Si pemuda terlihat bingung. "Toko?"

"Eh? Yah, karena tadi kau bilang boneka itu buatanmu, jadi kukira kau punya semacam toko mainan."

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Boneka ini bukan barang dagangan."

"Jadi, kau juga tidak menerima pesanan pembuatan boneka?"

"Aku tidak membuat apapun untuk orang lain. Tidak lagi."

Jadi dulu dia sempat menerima pesanan? Ino jadi bingung. Apa yang sekarang hanya sekedar hobi? "Sayang sekali. Padahal bonekanya bagus sekali lho. Bahkan lebih bagus daripada buatan ahli pembuat mainan di Konoha ini."

Pemuda itu tidak membalas perkataan Ino. Untuk sesaat, raut wajahnya menjadi kaku. Kemudian, sebagai gantinya ia berkata, "Kalau sudah, aku permisi. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Dengan itu, si pemuda memasang kembali tudung jubahnya hingga melewati kepala dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia berbalik menuju pintu toko. Namun sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar, mendadak ia menoleh pada Ino. "Salah satu roda gigi jam kukukmu ada yang aus. Kau harus segera membawanya ke tukang reparasi."

Ino mengerjap beberapa kali. Tapi ketika ia hendak bertanya, si pemuda sudah pergi. Gadis itu lalu menatapi jam kayu yang dibentuk seperti rumah-rumahan. Jarumnya jamnya masih berdetak kok, masih berbunyi _tik-tok_ yang teratur. Bandul kecil di bawah jamnya juga masih bergerak. Rasa-rasanya sih tidak ada yang rusak. Lalu apa katanya tadi? Satu roda giginya ada yang aus? Yang benar saja! Roda gigi jam 'kan ada di dalam jamnya? Tidak mungkin kelihatan kalau tidak dibuka.

Mata Ino langsung melebar. Ia segera mengambil tangga pendek dari kayu yang diletakkan di bawah meja kasir. Ino menaiki tangga, lalu mengambil jam yang tergantung di dinding itu. Ia memperhatikan permukaan jam seteliti mungkin. Masih berdebu seperti biasa dan jejak debu yang terhapus hanya berasal dari Ino saat ia memegang jamnya. Penutup kayu di bagian belakang jam juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda telah dibuka. Aneh.

Jam diletakkan ke tempatnya semula. Ino kembali mengamati jam kukuk warisan dari kakek buyut Ino. Bertepatan dengan itu, waktu menunjukkan pukul lima tepat. Terdengar bunyi lonceng yang berasal dari dalam jam. Satu kali. Tapi hanya itu. Tidak ada burung kecil yang muncul lalu berkicau lima kali. Padahal seharusnya ada.

Kali ini mata Ino melebar karena takjub. Pemuda tadi benar! Tampaknya memang ada suatu bagian yang rusak. Tapi Ino tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu?

Suara bel berdenting dari arah pintu membuyarkan kebingungan Ino. Saat menoleh, Ino mendapati ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Pria itu lalu mendekati Ino.

"Selamat datang Ayah," sambut Ino dengan ceria. Gadis itu lalu turun dari pijakannya. "Bagaimana acara jalan-jalannya dengan Ibu?"

"Lumayan," jawab ayahnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis, tapi selanjutnya pria itu pura-pura cemberut. "Tapi rupanya Ibumu lebih memilih acara jalan-jalan kedua dibandingkan pulang dengan Ayah."

Ino geli melihat raut wajah ayahnya. "Pasti di jalan tadi Ibu ketemu Yoshino-_san_ ya?"

Inoichi terkekeh. "Yah, semoga tidak lama. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan jamnya, Ino-_chan_? Serius sekali melihatnya."

Ino menimbang jawabannya sejenak. "Sepertinya ada yang rusak. Burung kenari-nya tidak muncul seperti biasa."

"Begitu? Wajar, jam tua sih. Ya sudah, besok Ayah bawa ke tukang reparasi."

Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Hari ini ada yang datang?"

"Tidak ada, Yah, sepi seperti kemarin." Ino berbohong dengan lancar. Ia putuskan untuk tidak menceritakan tamu hari ini pada ayahnya.

"Tokonya ditutup saja kalau begitu. Ayo sini Ayah bantu."

Sekali lagi Ino mengangguk. Tanda tanya mengenai pemuda berambut merah itu pun pelan-pelan tersingkir ke sudut otaknya.

* * *

Malam ini bulan purnama sedang tinggi-tingginya. Keindahannya lebih bisa dinikmati bila dilihat dari tempat terbuka atau tempat tinggi. Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Sasori saat ini. Berbaring telentang di tempat terbuka dan paling tinggi yang ada di Konoha—di atas salah satu bukit tertinggi Konoha dekat patung para _Hokage_.

Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Sebelah tangannya lalu terangkat. Telapak tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam terbuka menghadap bulan.

"Sedang melankolis, eh?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba. Seketika tangan Sasori yang terangkat mengepal erat. Ia lalu menjatuhkan tangannya ke samping tubuhnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sasori tanpa mengubah posisi berbaringnya. Ada nada tajam dalam suaranya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kau tahu 'kan, aku selalu beredar ke mana-mana."

"Hoo? Jadi maksudmu ini kebetulan?"

Orang itu terkekeh. "Ayolah, jangan sinis begitu. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya mengamati, seperti biasa."

Sasori tidak membalas. Berdebat dengan orang ini hanya buang-buang waktu.

"Dan mencari teman untuk sedikit mengobrol."

Sasori mendengus.

"Yah, setidaknya aku masih berusaha bersosialisasi dengan makhluk yang masih _hidup._"

Hening sesaat. Sasori kemudian bangkit dari posisi telentangnya. Ia duduk masih dengan memunggungi tamunya.

"Tergantung, seperti apa konteks _hidup_ yang kaumaksud itu," kata Sasori akhirnya. Nadanya dingin. Tamunya terkekeh lagi. Tapi ketika berikutnya ia berbicara, keseriusan langsung memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Sebelum aku pergi, ada yang harus kuberitahu. Langsung saja. Waktumu tidak banyak lagi," kata orang itu serius.

"Aku tahu," kata Sasori datar. "Itu sebabnya aku datang ke Konoha ini. Kalau ada buku itu, _dia _pasti akan mendatangiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu, waktuku tinggal berapa lama lagi."

Orang itu terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak berpikir. "Lima hari. Tapi kalau kau bisa efisien, paling lama jadi seminggu. Tidak bisa lebih."

"Itu cukup."

"Kau yakin?"

Sasori tidak menjawab.

"Lawanmu kali ini ketambahan orang-orang Konoha juga."

"Aku tahu," kata Sasori kemudian. Dan itu adalah akhir dari pembicaraan mereka.

Orang itu paham. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Kuharap kita masih bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti."

Sasori kembali terdiam.

"Satu lagi," kata orang itu mendadak, "_dia_ juga ada di desa ini."

Seketika Sasori membalikkan badannya. Tapi ia hanya mendapati kabut tipis yang bergulung tidak normal di tempat orang itu berdiri sebelumnya. Selama sedetik, mata Sasori menangkap siluet sosok hewan kecil berekor banyak. Mata mereka beradu. Kemudian, hewan itu berbalik dan berlari menyusul majikannya yang telah pergi lebih dulu.

Ketika kabutnya memudar, suasana magis yang menyertai kedua tamu Sasori menghilang. Semuanya kembali seperti semula, seolah sedari tadi memang hanya Sasori seorang yang berada di bukit itu.

Sasori mendecih pelan. Orang itu selalu begitu. Pemuda berambut merah itu lalu mengerjap sekali. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, mendengarkan.

"Tentu saja aku kesal," kata Sasori membela diri. "Dia selalu datang dan pergi sesukanya. Bahkan saat di tengah-tengah pembicaraan. Dasar sok misterius."

Sasori kembali mendengarkan.

"Iya, iya. Kalau dia tidak ada, aku tidak akan sampai sejauh ini," gerutu Sasori. Ia lalu menambahkan dalam hati, _Dan kalau dia tidak ada, kalian tidak akan bersamaku seperti saat ini_.

Sekali lagi, ia mendengarkan. Namun, keningnya berkerut.

"Huh? Cewek toko bunga yang tadi? Memangnya dia kenapa? Cantik katamu? Tidak ah, biasa saja. Iya, dia memang baik, beda dengan yang lain, ia mau menolongku tadi. Itu saja ... apa? Mau kenalan dengannya? Tidak, tidak. Maaf, kalau yang satu ini, aku tidak setuju."

Kali ini Sasori berlagak tidak mendengarkan.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kita mulai mencari _dia_ 'kan? Tak ada waktu untuk bercanda seperti ini."

Sasori tidak menunggu jawaban. Ia tahu perkataannya yang barusan telah disetujui. Sasori lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia mengemasi barangnya yang hanya berupa satu buah tas punggung berukuran sedang. Tak butuh waktu lama. Tasnya ia sandangkan di satu bahu. Sekarang ia siap berangkat.

Bertepatan dengan tertutupnya bulan oleh awan kelabu, Sasori melesat pergi dari tempat itu. Ia pun menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan malam.

* * *

**Chapter 1 selesai :)**

**Makasih buat Suu Foxie yang udah jadi pembaca draft awal dari chapter ini.**

**Makasih juga buat Iztii Marshall, StrawberrySquash, Minori Hikaru dan yeah, sekali lagi Sukicchi yang udah meninggalkan jejak di chapter prologue :v**

**Makasih juga buat silent reader dan yang udah nge-follow ini cerita. Juga buat yang udah mampir**

**Saran, komen, review, silahken masuk ke kotak review ya :)**

**Akhir kata, met baca ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**MARIONETTE**

**Setting : Semi-Canon**

**Ratting : T semi M, buat jaga-jaga**

**Genre : mystery, friendship, supernatural, action**

**Warning: Probably OOC**

**Disclaimer : Saya cuma numpang pinjam. Naruto selalu © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Pagi itu koridor di gedung Hokage dipenuhi oleh gema langkah yang bergantian teratur dari alas kaki dan tongkat kruk. Tinggal satu belokan lagi dan tibalah Kakashi di koridor kantor Hokage. Tapi Kakashi bukan pendatang pertama. Sudah ada dua orang yang berdiri berseberangan di dekat pintu Hokage. Keduanya sama-sama bersedekap. Salah satu yang berdiri di sebelah pintu menoleh ketika Kakashi muncul dari belokan.

"Kakashi-_san_?" kata Tenzou terkejut. "Kenapa sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Yah, memang belum boleh, meski sebenarnya lukaku tidak separah itu sih," kata Kakashi sambil menghela napas. Nada dan pandangan matanya kemudian menjadi serius. "Aku ke sini karena Tsunade-_sama_ memanggil. Tapi kalau kalian di sini juga, kelihatannya penting."

Ketiganya terdiam.

"Berarti, pembicaraan yang tak bisa dilakukan di rumah sakit ya," imbuh Itachi hati-hati. Tangan kirinya tanpa sadar bergerak menuju tangan kanannya yang dibebat, mengusap perban di balik lengan bajunya. Kata-kata Itachi menggantung di udara, membangkitkan memori dari masing-masing benak mengenai kejadian dua hari sebelumnya.

"Ada kabar terbaru apa?" Kakashi akhirnya buka suara setelah keheningan yang muram mengambil alih. Sejak terluka karena ledakan di ruang bawah tanah kuil dua hari yang lalu, dia hampir tidak mendapat kabar apa-apa mengenai pengejaran buronan yang mereka cari.

"Tidak banyak," Tenzou menjelaskan. "Buku hitam itu sepenuhnya ditulis dengan bahasa sandi. Tim ahli sandi sedang berusaha memecahkannya, tapi sampai sekarang baru sedikit yang berhasil diartikan. Setidaknya, kertas yang Itachi dapat ..."

Omongan Tenzou terputus ketika melihat Itachi meletakkan satu jari di bibir. Sedetik berikutnya, pintu di sebelah Tenzou terbuka, memperlihatkan dua orang _kunoichi_ muda beraura riang yang kedua tangannya dipenuhi tumpukan buku dan gulungan dokumen.

"... kautahu? Kemarin aku ... lho? Itachi-_san_? Sedang apa di sini? Kakashi-_sensei _ juga. Dan, ng ..."

"Ino," sapa Itachi sambil mengangguk, secara halus memotong perkataan gadis itu. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kami ada panggilan tugas. Apa kabar?"

"Baik, baik," kata Ino ceria. "Ah ya, kami duluan ya. Masih ada kerjaan. Titip salam buat Sasuke-_kun_ yaa."

"Akan kusampaikan."

Ino masih sempat melambai sebelum Itachi dan kedua orang lainnya masuk ke ruangan Hokage. Sekali lagi Itachi mengangguk pada Ino.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Sakura menyikut pinggul Ino. "Kau ini, bukannya kau naksir si kakak ya? Kenapa malah titip salam buat adiknya?"

"Itu namanya taktik, tahu. Tak-tik," Ino menjelaskan dengan nada tidak sabar. "Kalau aku terkesan sering memperhatikan Sasuke-_kun_, nanti lama-lama Itachi-_san_ akan cemburu 'kan?"

Sakura memberikan sebuah cengiran. "Kalau Itachi _-san_ tidak cemburu juga bagaimana?"

"Artinya dia belum terlalu kenal denganku. Tahu pepatah ini kan? Tak kenal maka tak sayang."

Sakura menahan tawa. "Itu kan maumu. Ya ampun, padahal 'kan dulu kau naksir Sasuke-_kun_."

"Itu kan sebelum aku kenal Itachi _-san_." Ino menjawab dengan nada defensif. "Tak apa 'kan? Toh Sasuke-_kun_ juga tidak menggubrisku kok."

Sakura tertawa. "Yah, perjuanganmu masih panjang kalau begitu. _Ganbatte ne_."

Ada sindiran halus dari kalimat terakhir Sakura dan Ino menangkap itu. Ino mencibir. "Huh, kau sih santai. Kau sudah punya pacar sih."

Jari-jari tangan Sakura yang muncul dari balik tumpukan dokumen yang dibawanya meleset dari knop pintu. Sebagai gantinya, Ino yang membukakan pintu menuju perpustakaan gedung Hokage.

"Pacar apa? Naruto bukan siapa-siapaku."

Ino langsung menyeringai. Selebar mungkin. "Naruto? Hee."

Seketika, wajah Sakura memerah ketika menyadari apa arti dari seringaian Ino. "A-aku cuma salah sebut." Dan gadis itu pun melangkah masuk dengan langkah yang agak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnnya.

"Dari sekian banyak nama yang kaukenal? Aih, sekarang kau main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku yaa. Sejak kapan kau mulai akrab dengan si gila ramen itu, hm?"

"Duh, apa sih? Sudah ah, di antara kami belum ada apa-apa kok." Sekarang Sakura jalan terburu-buru menuju meja penerimaan yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Belum ada apa-apa berarti nanti bakal ada apa-apa," goda Ino. Kuping Sakura makin merah karenanya. Segunung gulungan dokumen yang ia bawa nyaris ia hentakkan ke atas meja. Nyaris, kalau saja Sakura tidak ingat kalau dokumennya penting.

"Aduh, sudah dong," kata Sakura menyerah. "Daripada itu, apa yang tadi mau kauceritakan tentang kemarin?"

Pengalihan pembicaraan, tapi Ino tidak mendesak Sakura lebih jauh lagi. Nanti-nanti juga Ino bisa mencari tahu sendiri. Ia berpikir akan mulai menanyai Naruto kalau ada kesempatan. Kemudian, cerita mengenai tamu aneh di toko bunganya kemarin pun mengalir lancar dari mulut Ino.

"Hee, ada juga ya orang unik seperti itu," komentar Sakura. Ia bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Di depannya terhampar kertas berisi daftar dokumen yang akan disortir hari itu. "Oh, gulungan yang sampulnya hijau di rak yang situ."

"Yang biru di sini 'kan?" Ino meletakkan dua buah gulungan di rak yang berbeda, satu di barisan ketiga, satunya lagi di barisan keempat. "Oke, lanjut lagi. Nah, orang aneh itu tapi hebat deh. Dia bilang jam kukuknya rusak dan ternyata memang benar. Tadi pagi tukang reparasinya bilang, ada satu roda gigi yang aus! Dan kautahu? Yang aus itu roda gigi yang ukurannya kecil!"

"Hee." Sakura mendengarkan sambil menulis. "Mungkin tamu anehmu itu ahli peralatan mekanis?"

"Tidak tahu juga ya. Nah, untungnya yang rusak tidak banyak, jadi jamnya sudah bisa diambil nanti sore."

"Sore?" Tangan Sakura berhenti menulis. Ia lalu tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Kira-kira jam berapa? Soalnya sore nanti ada kiriman buku-buku medis terbaru. Karena ada banyak, sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong lagi."

Ino sedikit meringis. "Bebas sih, asalkan masih jam buka toko. Tapi ... astaga, baiklah, baiklah. Kubantu kau sampai selesai. Kau bilang tadi hari ini kiriman terakhir 'kan? Lebih cepat lebih baik deh."

"Betapa baik hatinya dirimu," celetuk Sakura sambil tertawa. Ino hanya mencibir sebagai balasannya.

.

* * *

Setelah mengangguk pada Ino, Itachi masuk ke ruang kerja Hokage menyusul yang lainnya. Di sana duduk Tsunadedi meja kerjanya, ditemani oleh Shizune yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Namun setelah Itachi menutup pintu, mendadak sudah ada dua orang _ANBU_ bertopeng putih berdiri di sisi jendela di belakang kursi Tsunade—seorang wanita dan seorang pria. Itachi mengenali mereka sebagai Komachi dan Towa.

Itu artinya, apa yang akan Tsunade bicarakan mungkin merupakan informasi rahasia yang berbahaya, sampai-sampai harus dijaga _ANBU_ seperti ini. Bahkan mungkin, di luar gedung Hokage ini, sedang ada beberapa orang _ANBU_ yang berjaga.

Dan hal itu tersirat dari sikap Tsunade yang terlihat tegang.

"Maaf sudah memanggilmu kemari, Kakashi." Tsunade berkata muram. Ia bertopang dagu di atas jari-jari tangannya yang terkait. Bersamaan dengan itu, Shizune menyiapkan sebuah kursi yang ditempatkan tepat di depan meja Tsunade. "Duduklah."

"Makasih," kata Kakashi sambil duduk. Itachi dan Tenzou berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan Kakashi.

"Langsung saja." Tsunade berkata tanpa basa-basi. Ada keresahan dalam nada suaranya. "Tadi pagi ada kabar dari Suna. Mereka menemukan markas kecil tak berpenghuni. Letaknya sangat terpencil, di luar perbatasan gurun Suna."

Tsunade berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Yang mereka temukan di sana adalah jasad berdebu dari orang-orang Suna yang selama ini menghilang. Masalahnya adalah, ada dua yang bukan dari Suna. Menurut pihak Suna, yang dua ini _shinobi_ Konoha."

Ketiga orang di depan Tsunade mengernyit.

"Jika demikian, kusimpulkan temuan mereka ada hubungannya dengan buronan kami waktu itu," kata Itachi. Ia adalah ketua pengejaran buronan tempo hari. Otaknya langsung dipenuhi berbagai kemungkinan mengenai tersangka, semustahil apapun.

"Kemungkinan besar, ya," kata Tsunade. "Memang belum pasti, tapi jika dicocokkan dengan informasi yang kalian dapat, ada kemiripan antara ruang rahasia yang Suna temukan dengan yang kalian temukan. Dan jujur saja, aku lumayan resah. Kemudian, buku hitam yang kalian bawa waktu itu ... meski isinya belum bisa dipahami seluruhnya, gambar diagramnya sudah menunjukkan niat dari pembuatnya."

"Penyerangan besar-besaran," gumam Itachi.

"Perang." Tenzou menambahkan, menyuarakan isi pikiran semua yang ada dalam ruangan. Perang melawan pasukan mekanis. Muram kembli bergelayut di udara.

"Salah satu alasanku memanggil kalian," lanjut Tsunade, "karena, ya, kemungkinan terburuknya adalah perang. Aku ingin kalian siap sewaktu-waktu. Dan mengenai ini, Kakashi, aku memanggilmu karena kau diperlukan. Seharusnya ini tugas para _ANBU_, tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini, kami membutuhkan _Shinobi_ dengan keahlian seperti dirimu. Kuharap kau bisa menyiapkan diri setelah pulih sepenuhnya."

"Aku mengerti," kata Kakashi.

Tsunade lalu menatap kedua orang yang berdiri di samping Kakashi. "Tenzou, Itachi, aku ingin kalian bekerja sama dengan _ANBU _Suna. _Kazekage_ sudah kukabari dan ia setuju untuk mengadakan pertemuan di sini besok. Ia akan mengirim perwakilannya, dan kuharap kalian juga ikut hadir."

"Baik," kata Tenzou dan Itachi bersamaan.

Setelahnya, Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Ia memperhatikan sketsa buronan tingkat S yang sedang mereka cari. Tidak banyak yang bisa diketahui dari gambar itu, karena separuh wajahnya ditutupi oleh kain. Yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk hanyalah gaya rambut dan bentuk tubuh. Rambut gelap yang ditata dengan banyak kunciran kecil dan bentuk tubuh besar yang tersamarkan oleh jubah hitam.

"Kemudian, untuk tambahan informasi yang didapat oleh tim ahli sandi, sampai sekarang, baru ini yang berhasil mereka dapat." Tsunade melirik Shizune. Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu memperlihatkan sebuah sketsa. Di situ terpampang gambar siluet kalajengking berwarna merah.

"Gambar ini berada di balik sampul kulit hitam dari buku yang Kakashi dapat. Mungkin ini berhubungan dengan identitas si pemilik buku."

Ketiga _shinobi_ di hadapan Tsunade menatap kertas di tangan Shizune. Tapi hanya satu yang bereaksi. Mata kiri Itachi mengernyit kecil. Dan Tsunade melihatnya.

"Ada apa Itachi? Tahu sesuatu?"

Itachi hampir mendecakkan lidah, tapi ia dapat menahan diri. "Tidak. Hanya saja ... gambar itu sepertinya tidak asing."

Alis Tsunade naik. "Oh? Coba katakan. Mungkin informasimu berguna."

Hampir tanpa sadar Itachi mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Menyadari itu, Kakashi melirik pemuda di samping kirinya. Wajah Itachi terlihat terkunci seperti biasa, namun Kakashi mengenali suatu semburat emosi di bola mata hitam si pemuda Uchiha.

Ada amarah di dalamnya. Namun amarah itu cepat digantikan oleh ketenangan yang menipu. Berkat pengendalian diri hasil tempaan bertahun-tahun.

"Yah ..." kata Itachi lambat-lambat, mencoba memberi waktu pada benaknya untuk mencari alasan yang dapat diterima, "kurasa gambar itu ..."

Mendadak, kedua _ANBU_ di belakang Tsunade tersentak. Salah satunya yang mengenakan tusuk sanggul, menarik satu dari enam tusuk di rambutnya dan melemparnya keluar jendela. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi, yang pria, langsung melesat ke luar menuju sebatang pohon _oak_ tak jauh dari jendela.

Serentak, semua yang ada dalam ruangan berada dalam keadaan waspada. Tenzou dan Itachi bersiaga bergerak, namun Tsunade menahan mereka. Wanita itu lalu menghampiri jendela, dengan Komachi si _ANBU_ wanita, yang memposisikan diri di depan Tsunade. Mereka memperhatikan Towa mengejar sesuatu yang berkelebat cepat melompati pohon-pohon. Tak jauh di belakang Towa, dua orang _ANBU _bertopeng putih menyusulnya. Mereka bertiga memburu si mata-mata, siapapun itu. Namun detik berikutnya, Towa langsung jatuh.

Ia tidak sekedar jatuh. Ia seolah mendadak lumpuh, seperti burung yang mendadak kehilangan sayap. Setidaknya, kedua _ANBU _lainnya tetap melaju.

Makian pelan keluar dari mulut Tsunade. Ia lalu menoleh pada asistennya. "Pergilah!"

Shizune paham. Dengan segera, ia keluar menuju tempat Towa berada.

"Komachi, beri pesan ke seluruh _ANBU _yang sedang siaga di dekat sini, lalu..."

Lalu, ledakan pun terjadi, sekitar seratus meter dari gedung Hokage. Bukan ledakan berskala besar dan tidak terjadi di tempat ramai, tapi cukup membuat penduduk yang lewat menjadi panik. Pohon yang meledak itu seketika diselimuti api kemerahan. Begitu juga dengan kedua sosok yang sekarang bergulingan panik di tanah, mencoba memadamkan api.

Komachi menoleh pada Tsunade, lalu melesat pergi ke arah kedua rekannya.

Tsunade menatap ketiga _shinobi_ yang tersisa di ruangannya."Tenzou! Itachi! Siagakan seluruh _jounin_ yang ada di desa. Kakashi..."

"Siap," kata Kakashi cepat tanggap. Dalam sekejap, ruangan _Hokage_ dipenuhi oleh anjing-anjing _kuchiyose_. Semuanya langsung melesat pergi keluar jendela, lalu berlari ke berbagai arah, mencari bau musuh.

Mereka kecolongan lagi. Bahkan dalam desa sendiri. Itachi benar-benar gusar karenanya. Tapi ada semangat baru dalam dirinya. Bila dugaannya benar, maka orang di balik peristiwa ini adalah musuh yang selama ini dicarinya. Musuh yang menyebabkan ia hidup seperti sekarang ini, hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya. Membuat mereka menjadi kedua Uchiha yang terakhir.

Pemuda itu lalu keluar ruangan menyusul Tenzou. Dan kali ini, dengan tujuan baru.

.

* * *

Hampir saja. Interupsi itu benar-benar terjadi di saat yang tidak tepat. Padahal sedikit lagi ia bakal mendengar apa yang akan dipaparkan oleh si pemuda yang rambut hitam panjangnya diikat tersebut. Apa yang akan dikatakan si pemuda itu mungkin akan membantu pencarian rekannya. Tapi kemudian _ia_ datang. Entah karena kebetulan atau tidak, tapi kemunculan_nya_ yang tidak terduga malah membuat keberadaan_nya_ terendus.

Berita bagus? Ya dan tidak. Tapi rekannya pasti menyukai informasi yang dia dapat.

Ia menunggu hingga kedua orang terakhir,si _Hokage_ perempuan dan si pria bertongkat kruk, keluar ruangan. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi rasanya seperti berjam-jam. Dalam diam, boneka berkimono hitam itu lalu bergerak pelan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, yaitu tepat di bawah meja Hokage. Ia sudah di sana semalam. Tadinya ia hanya mencoba mencari tahu mengenai keberadaan si buku hitam. Tapi dengan kondisi sekarang, sepertinya pencariannya harus ditunda. Ada yang lebih penting.

Boneka berambut kemerahan pendek itu lalu beringsut ke arah jendela. Dengan bunyi _klak-klek_ lembut, ia memutar kepala, menengadah ke langkan jendela. Ia menekuk lutut kayunya, dan sekali lompat, ia berdiri mantap di kusen jendela.

Ia lalu turun menuju titian pendek di bawah jendela dan melesat pergi.

.

* * *

Sakura dan Ino sedang sibuk mencatat daftar gulungan yang dibereskan ketika ledakan itu terjadi. Keduanya mengangkat kepala secara bersamaan, lalu menoleh satu sama lain. Mereka pun berlari menuju jendela secara bersamaan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino dengan mata melebar. Dilihatnya sebatang pohon berkobar kemerahan. Beberapa penduduk terlihat bertemperasan menjauh.

"Tidak tahu," kata Sakura, sama bingungnya dengan Ino. Ia lalu melanjutkan ketika melihat beberapa kelebat orang-orang bertopeng putih yang mengejar sesuatu. "Tapi sepertinya berbahaya. Ayo, ke tempat Tsunade-_sama_. Siapa tahu kita diperlukan."

Ino masih melihat keluar selama beberapa lama lagi.

"Ino!"

"Iya, i...ng?" Ino yang sudah hendak berpaling dari ambang jendela, mengurungkan niatnya ketika sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu. Mata Ino langsung melebar. Ia mengucek kedua mata, lalu melihat lagi ke arah jendela sebelah kiri, yang tak lain adalah jendela tempat ruang kantor _Hokage_ berada.

Selama beberapa saat Ino melongo. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi barusan ia yakin kalau ia melihat sosok kecil berkimono hitam berlari di titian pendek yang ada luar gedung, tepat di bawah jendela.

Kepala Ino menggeleng sekali.

"Ino! Kau ngapain aja sih? Kita dipanggil!" seru Sakura dari arah pintu perpustakaan _Hokage_.

"Iyaaa!" balas Ino. Sebelum memenuhi panggilan Sakura, gadis berambut pirang itu melongok ke luar jendela sekali lagi. Tak ada yang aneh. Ya sudah.

Ino bergegas menghampiri Sakura di luar ruang perpustakaan, yang ternyata tidak sendirian. Ada Tsunade di sampingnya. Seketika Ino langsung bersiaga. Untuk saat ini, ia tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang mungkin dilihatnya karena sekarang ada yang lebih penting yang harus dikerjakan.

.

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai :) Maaf lama baru update ;)

Makasih buat Iztii Marshall, Minori Hikaru, StrawberrySquash, seorang guest dan Reiya Hakami yang udah meninggalkan jejak di chapter satu :v

Makasih juga buat silent reader dan yang udah nge-follow ini cerita dan yang udah bersabar menantikan chpater lanjutannya.

Saran, komen, kritik, silahken masuk ke kotak review ya :)

Akhir kata, met baca ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**MARIONETTE**

**Setting : Semi-Canon**

**Ratting : T semi M, buat jaga-jaga**

**Genre : mystery, friendship, supernatural, action**

**Warning : Probably OOC**

**Disclaimer : Saya cuma numpang pinjam. Naruto selalu ********© Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ino baru keluar dari gedung _Hokage_ setelah lewat dari pukul tujuh malam. Ia berjalan separuh melamun sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan suasana sekitar. Setidaknya, jalanan saat itu hanya sedikit diramaikan oleh pejalan kaki.

Kepala Ino disesaki memori mengenai peristiwa tadi siang. Ketika tiga orang _ANBU_ dibawa masuk ke gedung _Hokage_, keadaan menjadi ricuh. Dua orang _ANBU_ mengalami luka bakar yang lumayan parah, tapi nyawa mereka masih tertolong. Yang mengkhawatirkan adalah seorang _ANBU_ pria yang rambutnya dikuncir ke atas. Kata Shizune, orang itu terkena racun. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, komposisi racunnya tidak dikenal. Bahkan benar-benar baru bagi Tsunade yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan racun. Tapi, bukan Tsunade namanya kalau takluk oleh substansi tidak dikenal. Dibantu dengan keahliannya membaca racun dan persediaan tanaman obat yang terbilang lengkap milik Tsunade, penawar racunnya bisa dibuat. Nyaris terlambat, tapi menurut Tsunade orang itu akan selamat.

Setelahnya, Tsunade menetapkan status waspada untuk semua _shinobi_ setingkat _chuunin _dan _jounin_. Berita disebar, namun karena serangan yang terjadi tidak bersakala besar, Tsunade tidak menyiarkannya ke seluruh desa. Ia tidak ingin membuat warga menjadi panik. Ia ingin masalah si penyusup diselesaikan sebelum sampai ke permukaan. Keamanan desa akan ditingkatkan dan setiap _shinobi_ yang mampu harus siaga setiap saat.

Memang merupakan tugas tambahan, tapi masih lebih baik sebelum semuanya terlambat. Jangan sampai kejadian saat kematian _Hokage_ ketiga terulang lagi.

Ino berhenti melangkah, lalu meregangkan badan. _Yosh_! Baiklah! Ia sebenarnya tidak suka misi yang seperti ini, tapi demi desa, ia siap! Trio Ino-Shika-Chou akan kembali beraksi!

"Olahraga malam, Ino-_chan_?"

Kontan Ino menoleh. Seorang pria paruh baya berwajah ramah sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celemeknya. Ino perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari siapa orang itu. Ia adalah pemilik toko reparasi yang tadi pagi Ino datangi bersama ayahnya. Rona-rona merah menghiasi pipi Ino ketika gadis itu baru menyadari di mana ia berdiri sekarang. Kekuatan melamun memang hebat, arena pertokoan pun terasa seperti jalanan sepi. Bahkan Ino baru benar-benar menyadari ada satu atau dua orang pejalan kaki yang lewat dan tersenyum-senyum melihat dirinya.

"A-ahahaha, nggak kok _Jisan_," kata Ino ceria. Kata Tsunade-_sama_, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai warga sipil tahu dulu. Jadi, jangan memasang tampang lusuh! "Cuma sedikit bersemangat karena baru dapat misi."

Si paman terkekh. "Wah, asyiknya yang masih muda. Aku jadi ingat saat masih aktif dulu." Pandangan si paman lalu menjadi menerawang, teringat dengan kenangan masa mudanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali pada dunia. "Oh iya, jamnya mau diambil sekarang?"

Ino mengerjap sebelum menjawab, "Ai-yaa, boleh."

Ino agak malu. Sebenarnya ia sempat lupa kalau akan mengambil jamnya hari ini. Bahkan keberadaannya di depan toko itu sekarang pun bisa dibilang suatu kebetulan, hanya karena searah jalan pulang saja. Ino benar-benar tidak bermaksud mampir saat ini. Ia jadi tak enak hati.

"Maaf merepotkan, padahal sudah lewat dari jam buka toko."

Sang pemilik toko melambaikan sebelah tangan."Tidak masalah kok. Kebetulan tadi ada beberapa barang yang harus diperbaiki hari ini juga. Jadi bisa dibilang, tokonya baru mau , ayo, ayo, silakan masuk."

Ino masuk menyusul sang pemilik toko. Pria paruh baya itu langsung melangkah ke meja konter dekat meja kasir, sementara Ino melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dipajang di seantero toko. Dinding, meja konter serta etalase toko penuh dengan berbagai peralatan mekanis. Namun yang dominan adalah jam. Kebanyakan adalah jam antik dengan berbagai ukuran dan jenis. Jam model terbaru juga ada, tapi hanya beberapa. Meski Ino sudah melihat-lihat tadi pagi, tapi ia masih saja dibuat terpana oleh isi toko. Ino berpendapat, toko ini lebih cocok disebut toko barang antik daripada toko reparasi peralatan mekanis.

"Nah, ini dia si cantik," kata si pemilik toko bangga, membuat perhatian Ino beralih dari sebuah miniatur bangunan kincir air yang kincirnya bisa berputar, lengkap dengan sungai mini dan perlengkapan mini lainnya. "Sudah kupoles. Servis."

Di meja konter, benda itu terpajang dengan apik pada sebuah kayu penyangga. Beda dengan keadaannya tadi pagi yang redup, kini jam peninggalan kakek buyut Ino itu seolah bersinar. Samar-samar hidung Ino menangkap bau pelitur kayu. Tak ada debu setitik pun, didengar dengan saksama pun bunyi detak jamnya seolah penuh vitalitas. Benda itu seperti dilahirkan kembali.

Sang pemilik toko mendesah puas. Tangan kanannya mengelus sisi atap jamnya dengan sayang. "Buatannya bagus sekali. Selain sebuah roda gigi yang aus dan beberapa lagi yang sedikit macet karena debu, semua elemennya masih dalam kondisi yang bagus. Padahal kira-kira usianya sudah lebih dari lima puluh tahun. Aku jadi iri ... hei, Ino-_chan_, jamnya boleh buatku tidak?"

Ino langsung tersenyum. Benar-benar deh, orang yang fanatik memang sulit dimengerti. "Aduh, jangan dong, _Jisan_. Toko Bunga Yamanaka tidak akan lengkap tanpa jamnya."

Sang pemilik toko terkekeh. "Walau kubeli dengan harga tinggi?"

"Nanti kakek buyutku datang menghantui lho," kelakar Ino. "Kata ayah, jamnya kesayangan kakek buyut. Kalau tidak salah sih pemberian dari seorang teman."

"Begitu? Aah, sayang sekali," gumam sang pemilik toko, kecewa. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Ino-_chan_ tahu siapa pembuatnya? Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta nih."

Ino tertawa. "Maaf _Jisan_, aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin ayah tahu. Nanti akan kutanyakan."

"Benar ya? Jadi tertolong nih. Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah cari info ke mana-mana, tapi tak ada yang kudapat. Padahal pembuatnya meninggalkan tanda yang jelas sekali. Orang yang misterius eh?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. "Tanda apa?"

"Eh? Ino-_chan _tidak tahu?" Sang pemilik toko terlihat heran, tapi sejurus kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan kepahaman. "Ah iya, iya, wajar saja. Sebelumnya 'kan jamnya penuh debu. Jelas saja tidak terlihat. Nah coba lihat ini."

Sang pemilik toko membalikkan satu dari tiga bandul pemberat dari besi yang berbentuk buah pinus. Di bagian ujung dari bandulnya terdapat sedikit bagian yang dibentuk rata. Terdapat sebuah ukiran timbul yang dicat berwarna merah tembaga di bagian yang rata itu.

Ukiran timbul itu membentuk siluet kalajengking.

Alis Ino mengerut melihat itu. Aneh. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak asing lagi dengan gambar itu.

Sang pemilik toko kembali menjelaskan, tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Ino. "Pengrajin yang ahli biasanya selalu meninggalkan tanda yang seperti ini. Anggap saja seperti tanda tangan atau ciri khas si pengrajin. Juga supaya karyanya mudah dikenali orang. Makanya aku heran semua kenalanku tak ada yang mengenali tanda ini."

Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk selama si paman menjelaskan. Separuh pikiran Ino sedang tidak tempat. Ia sedang mencoba mengingat di mana ia pernah melihat gambar itu sebelumnya.

"Jadi, kalau Inoichi-_san_ tahu sesuatu, tolong kabari secepatnya ya."

"Baiklah _Jisan_."

Kemudian, Ino memperhatikan ketika si paman mengemasi jamnya ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu berukuran 30 x 40 x 40 cm. Setelah diikat dengan tali, Ino membayar biaya perbaikan. Tidak terlalu mahal, setidaknya, sesuai dengan isi dompet Ino. Gadis itu lalu pamit.

"Hati-hati di jalan Ino -_chan_. Salam buat ayahmu ya." Si paman pemilik toko mengantar Ino hingga ke depan pintu.

Ino berbalik. Sebenarnya ia ingin melambai, tapi kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi kotak kayu jamnya. Jadi yang bisa Ino lakukan hanya menjawab, "Tentu. _Jaa ne, Jisan_!"

Si paman memperhatikan Ino hingga gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam toko dan mulai membereskan tokonya, persiapan untuk tutup.

Sementara itu, Ino berjalan seorang sendiri menembus malam. Ada satu atau dua orang yang berpapasan dengannya, tapi tidak sering. Selebihnya, jalanan hanya dipenuhi oleh bunyi gema langkah kaki Ino. Dan sesekali, bunyi dari perut Ino.

Setelah berbunyi yang ketiga kalinya, Ino mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia memang sedang diet, tapi diet kan bukan berarti harus kelaparan. Ino tetap mengusahakan dirinya makan teratur. Lagipula, sebentar lagi sampai rumah. Ia hanya perlu memutari taman, jalan beberapa meter, dan perjalanannya pun selesai.

Ino tersenyum ketika dilihatnya tangga batu menuju taman. Tapi ia berhenti melangkah setelah melewati tangga. Ia mundur empat langkah, lalu berdiri menghadap tangga. Ino kepikiran sesuatu. Bukankah akan lebih cepat kalau ia memotong lewat taman saja? Tamannya agak berbukit dan lebih tinggi dari sekitarnya, sehingga diperlukan tangga untuk mencapai taman. Ada empat buah tangga, masing-masing ditempatkan mengikuti arah mata angin. Sekarang ini Ino ada di tangga Selatan. Kalau ia keluar dari tangga Utara, ia akan tiba di jalan yang menuju rumahnya.

Daripada jalan memutar, lebih baik memotong jalan lurus saja. Bakal sedikit lebih capek sih, tapi masih lebih cepat. Sekalian olahraga.

Dan Ino pun menaiki anak tangga dengan semangat. Sampai separuhnya. Di tengah jalan, ia _ngos-ngosan_.

Ino lupa memperhitungkan dua hal. Satu, ia lapar, berarti tenaganya kurang. Dua, ia sedang membawa barang berat di tangannya. Memang tidak seberat itu sih, tapi karena energinya mendekati titik merah, barang bawaan Ino jadi terasa lebih berat. Kedua tangannya mulai memprotes karena pegal.

Makin ke atas, langkah Ino makin melambat. Kemudian berhenti sama sekali setelah mencapai anak tangga paling atas. Totalnya ada sekitar enam puluh anak tangga. Itu kira-kira hampir sama dengan naik tangga menuju lantai empat. Baru kali ini Ino merasa begitu capek setelah mendaki setinggi ini, padahal ia sudah biasa naik tangga.

Ino lalu memaksa kakinya melangkah. Tepatnya, Ino berusaha menyeret kakinya ... menuju bangku kayu terdekat. Sampai di sana, Ino langsung merobohkan dirinya ke bangku. Kotak kayunya ia letakkan di sebelahnya. Dan sekali lagi, perutnya berbunyi.

Gadis itu mendesah. Ia perlu mengatur napasnya dulu. Semoga lima menit cukup. Pandangan Ino lalu jatuh pada kotak di sebelahnya. Ia angkat kotaknya dan ia letakkan di pangkuannya. Dengan sekali tarik, tali jerami yang mengikat kotaknya dengan rapi pun lepas. Setelahnya Ino mengangkat tutupnya dengan hati-hati.

Jamnya masih berada pada penyangganya dengan rapi. Diam, tidak berbunyi karena si paman reparasi memasukkan semacam kunci putar pada lubang yang ada sisi kanan jam. Fungsi kuncinya untuk mengatur posisi jarum jamnya. Setelah bandul pemberatnya yang paling kiri ditarik dan kuncinya dilepas, maka jamnya akan berdetak seperti semula.

Tapi bukan itu alasan Ino membuka tutup kotak kayunya. Ino mengangkat bandul pemberat yang di tengah, lalu membaliknya.

Tanda itu. Ukiran timbul berbentuk kalajengking itu, berkilat di bawah kilatan lampu taman di dekat Ino. Sekali lagi, alis Ino mengerut.

Tangan Ino menimang-nimang bandul pemberatnya. Tidak salah lagi, Ino benar-benar pernah melihat gambar ini. Hanya saja, ia sama sekali tidak ingat kapan dan di mana ia pernah melihatnya. Rasanya belum lama ini...

"Sedang apa, Ino?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba. "Belum pulang?"

Sekali lagi, Ino langsung menoleh. Tapi kali ini, mata Ino melebar karena girang. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Bandul pemberatnya pun terlepas dari tangannya, membuat suara _duk_ pelan, yang tidak disadari Ino.

"Itachi-_san_," kata Ino dengan nada senang yang kentara. Ia menyadari kemudian, tapi terlambat. Kini kegugupan mewarnai rasa senangnya. Ino lalu berdehem sekali. "Belum. Eh, _ehem_, aku hanya sedang, eh, istirahat ... habis dari tukang reparasi jam. Emm, Sasuke-_kun _apa kabar?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Lagi-lagi Sasuke. Rasanya gadis di depannya ini tidak jujur. Itachi sempat bertanya-tanya, kenapa Ino selalu menitipkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke melalui dirinya, tapi tidak pernah terlihat kasmaran ketika Sasuke ada di depan Ino. Itachi hanya punya dugaan samar, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak terlalu yakin. Memahami isi otak perempuan lebih sulit daripada menghadapi musuh.

"Dia sedang ada misi di luar desa. Tidak tahu kembali kapan. Jadi maaf ya, salammu tadi baru bisa kusampaikan nanti."

Ino dengan ringan melambaikan sebelah tangan. "Tak masalah. Sama sekali tak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi-_san_ sedang apa di sini?"

Sebelum menjawab, Itachi duduk di sebelah Ino. "Cuma ambil jalan pintas ke toko 24 jam. Lebih cepat lewat sini."

"Oh, emm, begitu ya," kata Ino gugup, lebih daripada sebelumnya. Jantungnya ribut berdetak di dalam sana. Baru kali ini Ino bisa duduk berdekatan dengan Itachi seperti ini. Untung saja tadi ia lewat sini! Hari ini pasti hari keberuntungannya, bisa bertemu Itachi dua kali dalam sehari seperti ini. _Dear Kamisama_, Ino ingin sekali waktu berhenti! "Aku juga cuma ambil jalan pintas. Lebih dekat ke rumahku kalau lewat sini."

"Toko Bunga Yamanaka ya? Hmm, memang lebih dekat sih." Itachi melirik kotak di pangkuan Ino. "Tapi melihat bawaanmu, sepertinya lebih baik kalau memutar. Bawaanmu kelihatannya berat."

"Tidak kok, tidak berat. Kotaknya saja yang besar. Jamnya juga terbilang ringan kok. Ukirannya memang agak heboh, tapi bobotnya tidak."

Itachi memperhatikan detail permukaan jamnya dengan saksama. "Hee, kau hobi jam antik?"

Ino menggeleng. "Jam di toko, peninggalan kakek buyut. Karena sampai sekarang masih bagus, jadi ayah memajangnya di toko untuk dekorasi."

"Peninggalan kakek buyut," ulang Itachi. Pandangannya menjadi menerawang. Ia lalu bergumam, "Pasti menyenangkan ya punya suatu kenangan yang damai seperti itu."

"Eh?"

Itachi mengerjap sekali. Matanya kembali fokus pada Ino. Senyuman tipis kembali muncul di wajahnya. "Maaf, barusan aku melantur. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Ino menatap Itachi yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Ino terpana. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? _Dear Kamisama! _Tolong hentikan waktu sekarang juga!

"Kenapa? Kok bengong?"

Dan Ino pun kembali pada dunia. "Emm, toko 24 jamnya bagaimana?"

"Saat ini aku sedang ingin sedikit jalan-jalan."

Kesempatan langka mana boleh ditolak. Ino langsung buru-buru mengemasi kotaknya. Namun begitu Ino selesai mengikat tali pengikatnya, Itachi langsung mengangkat kotaknya.

"Kubawakan ini ya?"

Ino langsung berdiri. "Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Membiarkanmu bawa barang seukuran ini dan aku hanya diam saja? Mana boleh begitu. Rumahmu sudah dekat kan? Tidak masalah," kata Itachi ringan. Ia menambahkan kemudian. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan lho."

Bukan hanya berbunga-bunga. Hati Ino menjadi padang penuh bunga. Bahkan di mata Ino, taman yang agak remang ini terlihat lebih bercahaya. Ternyata Itachi tidak sedingin penampilannya sehari-hari. Ino senang sekali bisa tahu sisi lunak Itachi.

"_Arigatou ne, _Itachi..." _Kriuuukkkk!_

Muka Ino langsung merah. Refleks, ia memegangi perutnya. Padang bunga di hati Ino pun runtuh.

Itachi tertawa. "Sama-sama. Ternyata memang sudah waktunya pulang ya," kata Itachi sedikit berkelakar.

Ino meringis. "Huuh, tidak lucu, Itachi-_san_."

"Maaf deh, maaf," kata Itachi dengan nada meminta maaf. "Ayo, sebelum makin gelap."

Karena malu, Ino hanya bisa mengangguk. Untuk beberapa saat, suasana canggung yang mengambil alih. Setidaknya, canggung di pihak Ino. Gadis itu berjalan di samping Itachi dalam diam. Meski demikian, kepala Ino sibuk memikirkan topik obrolan apa yang sebaiknya ia mulai. Bukan yang berhubungan dengan misi atau kerjaan _shinobi _ tentunya. Kesempatan langka seperti ini, sayang sekali kalau diisi dengan obrolan yang serius.

Ino lalu melirik Itachi dari sudut matanya. Wajah Itachi terlihat tenang, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Pemuda itu sepertinya bukan tipe yang senang mengobrol atau memulai obrolan, sama seperti Sasuke. Kalau begitu, Ino yang akan beraksi duluan.

Tapi, enaknya mengobrol apa ya?

"Ino," bisik Itachi tenang, bertepatan saat Ino hendak bersuara. "Terus jalan. Jangan bersikap tegang dan jangan menoleh ke belakang."

Seketika Ino meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menampilkannya pada gestur tubuhnya. "Kita diikuti?"

"Sepertinya." Itachi kembali berbisik, namun tanpa menoleh pada Ino. "Ayo mengobrol, apa saja. Bersikaplah seolah kau tidak menyadari apa-apa. Santai saja."

Sebenarnya Ino memang tidak menyadari apa-apa. Tidak sampai Itachi memperingatkannya barusan. Kalau berkonsentrasi sedikit, Ino bisa merasakan kehadiran samar yang mengekori mereka.

"_Ne_," kata Ino dengan nada suara yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin, memulai obrolan, "menurutmu, tipe gadis yang disukai Sasuke-_kun_ itu seperti apa sih?"

Itachi langsung menoleh pada Ino. Selama sesaat, ketenangan wajahnya dirusak oleh raut ketidakpercayaan. Sasuke lagi? Di saat seperti ini? Astaga, kalau ini hanya akting, berarti Ino pandai dalam hal ini. Tapi entah kenapa Itachi sempat merasa kalau pertanyaan Ino barusan bukan sekedar akting. Rasanya sebelum ini Ino sudah hendak berkata sesuatu.

"Emm, bagaimana ya?" Itachi menjawab ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak terlalu tahu sih. Sasuke tidak ekspresif kalau menyangkut hal-hal semacam itu."

_Kau juga tidak ekspresif, _batin Ino. "Begitu ya. Sasuke-_kun_ sulit didekati nih."

Mendengar itu, Itachi hanya tersenyum maklum. "Sebentar," kata Itachi mendadak. Ia lalu berhenti. "Sepertinya, tali kotaknya longgar."

Ino terkejut sungguhan. Serta merta kedua tangannya terulur pada kotak. "Ya ampun, aku mengikatnya tidak benar ..."

"... titip ini."

"Eh?"

Dengan itu, Itachi langsung melesat ke arah gerumbulan semak di sebelah kiri dari tempatnya berdiri. Karena pergerakan Itachi yang tiba-tiba, kotak kayunya tergelincir sedikit di tangan Ino, tapi tidak jatuh. Setelahnya, Ino menyusul ke arah Itachi menghilang. Tak butuh waktu lama. Begitu Ino berjalan menembus semak setinggi satu meter, matanya langsung menangkap punggung pemuda itu. Dan di sana, Itachi tidak sendirian. Itachi melirik Ino ketika gadis itu mendekat.

"Jadi dia yang, emm, menguntit kita?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, seekor anjing akita menggonggong riang pada Ino. Ekornya yang menggulung mengibas kesana kemari. Moncong dan kedua kaki depannya kotor oleh tanah. Ia mengendusi kedua tamunya dengan bersemangat, namun mendadak saja anjing itu berlari melewati Ino dan menerjang semak tempat Ino datang tadi.

Di sana, di tengah sirkulasi taman, seorang anak laki-laki sepantaran Ino berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi di sini kau rupanya," seru anak itu lega. Sepertinya ia majikan si anjing. Tapi kemudian ia mendengus kesal. "Oh, astaga, kotor sekali kau! Sudah kubilang jangan gali-gali sembarangan kan? Oh _man_! Kerjaanku jadi tambah banyak deh."

Anak itu kemudian menambahkan ketika menyadari keberadaan Itachi dan Ino. "Hei kalian, maaf ya kalau anjingku bikin repot. Trims. _Ja_."

Ino tersenyum pada anak itu. Setelah anak itu beranjak pergi bersama anjingnya, Ino menoleh pada Itachi.

"Jadi anjing itu yang...?"

Itachi menggeleng. Tampangnya terllihat serius. "Bukan. Hawa keberadaannya beda. Sedari tadi aku merasakannya di atas sana." Itachi menunjuk ke atas pohon. "Tapi begitu aku mendekat, dia lenyap. Dan yang kutemukan malah anjing tadi."

Keduanya lalu terdiam.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang tadi siang?" Ino berbisik. Kepalanya tertunduk ketika sebersit memori mengenai peristiwa tadi siang muncul di benaknya.

Itachi mengerti maksud Ino. Ia lalu mengambil kotak kayu yang dipegang Ino. "Entahlah. Semoga tidak. Ayo lekas pulang. Sebaiknya kita cepat keluar dari sini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Itachi langsung berbalik menuju sirkulasi taman. Namun ia menoleh ketika Ino berseru kaget.

"Apa yang...?"

Ino berpaling dan menampilkan raut wajah minta maaf pada Itachi. "Maaf bikin kaget. Aku cuma ketemu ini."

Ino menyodorkan benda di tangannya. Benda itu berlumuran dengan tanah dan air liur. Ino memegangnya melalui saputangan.

"Boneka?" tanya Itachi heran. "Anjing yang tadi?"

"Iya. Aku cuma kaget kenapa ada di sini," kata Ino sambil membungkus bagian torso dari boneka. Saputangan Ino terlalu kecil untuk membungkus keseluruhan boneka.

"Punyamu?"

Ino menatap Itachi sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ya," gumam Itachi. Ia memimpin keluar dari area hijau menuju sirkulasi taman. Itachi melirik Ino ketika gadis itu mensejajari langkahnya. Ia sedikit curiga. Ada yang disembunyikan Ino, entah apa. Itachi yakin ada kaitannya dengan boneka yang kini ada di tangan Ino. Tapi sepertinya bukan hal yang penting. Karena kalau sesuatu yang berbahaya, Ino pasti memberitahunya. Karena itu, ia putuskan untuk tidak menanyai Ino.

Sisa perjalanan dihabiskan keduanya dalam diam.

.

.

* * *

Dia menyeringai. Sasori menyeringai ketika kedua orang itu berjalan pergi menuju tangga Utara. Dengan ini rencananya bisa dijalankan. Sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntungannya, walau tidak sepenuhnya diawali dengan nasib baik.

Tadinya Sasori datang ke taman ini hanya berniat untuk mencari rekannya yang putus kontak sejak tadi siang. Sebelumnya belum pernah terjadi seperti ini, jadi Sasori sempat panik. Ia sempat mengira _dia_ telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap rekannya. Tapi sebelum Sasori menggunakan _chakra_-nya yang terbatas, mendadak ia menangkap sinyal lemah yang berasal dari rekannya. Sinyal lemah itu terus menerus hilang timbul sehingga tidak membuat kepanikan Sasori mereda. Setidaknya satu yang pasti, bukan _dia_ penyebab rekannya mengalami putus kontak dengan Sasori. Ia yakin karena ia bisa merasakan kalau rekannya terus berpindah-pindah tempat. Kalau _dia_ memang menangkap rekannya, seharusnya sinyalnya berdiam di satu tempat. Tak ada gunanya berpindah-pindah.

Sasori sedikit lepas kendali ketika menemukan rekannya di moncong seekor anjing—yang membuatnya hampir terlacak oleh si _ANBU_. Entah bagaimana ceritanya hingga rekannya bisa bernasib seperti itu. Sasori akan tahu nanti. Yang penting sekarang, rencana sudah menemukan jalurnya.

Sasori tidak menduga ia bisa menemukan celah untuk menyusup lebih dalam ke gedung _Hokage_ secepat ini. Lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Ia tak menyangka kalau si pemuda anggota _ANBU _yang mendatangi markasnya dua hari yang lalu ternyata kenalan si gadis bunga.

Berarti, gadis itu bisa dimanfaatkan.

"Iya, iya aku tahu," gumam Sasori setelah mendengarkan. "Si cewek bunga tidak akan kuapa-apakan. Dia cuma media untuk mendapatkan buku."

Namun Sasori tidak tahan untuk tidak menambahkan, "Tapi itu kalau dia bukan ancaman."

Seruan protes memenuhi telinga kiri Sasori.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku cuma bercanda, oke? Astaga." Sasori menggerutu pelan, tapi dua jari tangan kanannya ia silangkan.

Sasori kembali mendengarkan.

"Tenang saja. Kelihatannya dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya berlumur tanah dan liur. Bajunya memang sedikit robek sih, tapi kurasa tidak sampai kena ke lapisan kayunya."

Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Si _ANBU_? Tenang saja. Dengan aku yang sekarang, dia akan sulit melacakku. Ironis eh?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali tersenyum setelah mendengarkan. Tapi kali ini, lawan bicaranya tidak perlu jawaban. Sasori terdiam selama beberapa saat, berpikir.

"Aku akan mengecek sebentar," kata Sasori sambil bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, di salah satu cabang pohon pinus yang ada di taman itu. "Setelahnya, kita lanjutkan mencari _dia_."

* * *

**Chapter 3 selesai :) Maaf yang ini juga agak lama. Dan, ehm, nampaknya buat update berikutnya juga bakal agak lama, soalnya lagi ada ini dan itu yang harus dikerjakan T_T Mohon dimaklumi yaa**

**Ucapan makasih dihaturkan buat Iztii Marshal, StrawberrySquash dan pichi yang udah bikin jejak di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Makasih juga buat silent reader dan yang udah nge-follow ini cerita. Juga buat yang udah bersabaarrrr nungguin ini cerita dan masih lanjut baca sampe sekarang ;)**

**Saran, komen, kritik, silahken masuk ke kotak review ya :)**

**Akhir kata, met baca ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**MARIONETTE**

**Setting : Semi-Canon**

**Ratting : T semi M, buat jaga-jaga**

**Genre : mystery, friendship, supernatural, action**

**Warning: Probably OOC**

**Disclaimer : Saya cuma numpang pinjam. Naruto selalu © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Seperti tupai, Sasori merayap lincah di antara pohon-pohon. Ia tiba di pohon terdekat di depan kediaman Yamanaka tak lama setelah si pemuda _ANBU_ menjauh beberapa meter dari depan pintu tokonya. Selama beberapa saat, Sasori memperhatikan punggung si _ANBU_ hingga hilang dari pandangan, lalu ganti melirik bangunan di dekatnya.

Sasori bisa merasakan keberadaan si boneka. Posisinya kurang lebih sejajar dengan posisi Sasori, karena itu ia simpulkan si gadis bunga berada di lantai dua. Terus bergerak ke ujung bangunan, berhenti sebentar, lampu menyala, bergerak lagi, kemudian diam. Setelah memastikan si boneka tetap di tempat dan hawa keberadaan si gadis menjauh, Sasori baru bergerak menuju pohon tak jauh dari jendela kamar itu.

Ia berada dalam jarak yang aman. Dan bagusnya lagi, kamar si gadis bunga berada di posisi yang menguntungkan untuk dimatai-matai. Dari tempatnya meringkuk, Sasori bisa melihat jelas isi kamar dari jendela yang kerainya tidak ditutup itu.

Mata Sasori menyipit ketika menyadari keadaan si boneka sekarang. Tergeletak di atas meja belajar, hanya kayu berbalut saputangan dan beralas koran. Ia jadi gusar. Apa yang terjadi dengan pakaiannya?

.

* * *

Selesai berpakaian, Ino mencuci kimono hitam si boneka di baskom kayu sambil bersenandung. Tapi setelah dibilas, ia menghela napas. Baru terlihat jelas olehnya kerusakan yang dilakukan si anjing pada pakaian mini itu. Lubang bekas gigitan dan cakarannya ternyata lumayan parah, terutama di bagian tengah kimono . Yang seperti ini sih, lebih baik beli yang baru daripada diperbaiki.

Tapi mungkin, Ino tidak perlu membeli. Ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan kepala terbebat handuk, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan turun ke lantai satu.

"Ibuu," panggil Ino begitu memasuki dapur. "Ibu masih simpan boneka Hina-nya tidak?"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna terang yang disanggul ke atas mengangkat alisnya. "Bagaimana kalau bantu beres-beres dulu?"

Ino hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir, namun dipenuhi juga permintaan ibunya itu.

"Jadi," kata Ino tak sabar setelah membantu Ibunya mencuci piring, "Ibu masih simpan boneka _Hina_-nya tidak?"

"Kalau tidak salah ada di loteng. Memangnya untuk apa Ino?"

"Cuma ingin lihat saja, kangen," kata Ino sambil lalu.

"Setelahnya bereskan yang benar yaa," sahut Ibunya, namun ia tidak mendapat balasan. Ino sudah keburu menghilang ke lantai dua.

Ibunya hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan putrinya. Ia tahu barusan Ino hanya asal menjawab. Tapi ya sudahlah. Tak ada yang salah dari melihat boneka Hina. Wanita itu lalu bergabung dengan suaminya di ruang keluarga.

Sementara itu, di loteng, Ino berkacak pinggang. Ia jarang mampir ke loteng, tapi seingatnya, barang di sana tidak sebanyak ini. Entah apa saja yang ibunya masukkan akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu lalu melangkah hati-hati di antara barang-barang, tidak ingin menyenggol apapun. Repot membereskannya nanti.

Ino berkeliling, mencermati kotak dan kardus yang ada di sana. Ia buka tiap kotak dan kardus yang berukuran besar, namun tak ia temukan apa yang ia cari. Ia melihat berkeliling lagi, lalu tersenyum. Ia belum coba lemari gesernya. Letaknya ada di sebelah kiri dari tangga. Ia melewatinya begitu saja karena tidak berpikir ada di dalam sana.

Ia menggeser beberapa kotak sebelum membuka pintu lemari. Ada dua buah kotak berukuran besar di dalamnya. Ino membuka yang di bawah terlebih dulu. Isinya penuh dengan tumpukan buku tua dan awan debu. Kalau begitu, berarti kotak yang kedua. Dan letaknya di atas. Ino mencoba menarik keluar kotak kayunya, tapi ternyata lebih berat dari dugaannya. Ia lalu terpaksa menggunakan pijakan agar bisa menarik kotaknya keluar.

Dan Ino salah perhitungan, lagi.

Kotaknya _jauh_ lebih berat dari dugaannya. Entah apa isinya. Ino harus bersusah payah agar tidak jatuh berdebam ke belakang gara-gara beban kotak. Ia memang tidak jatuh sih, hampir, tapi punggungnya jadi harus menderita sakit karena melengkung di luar batas. Sedikit berkutat di sana sini dan si kotak akhirnya turun dengan selamat ke atas pijakan yang sebelumnya ia pakai.

Satu helaan keras keluar dari hidung Ino. Ia memutar bahu dan memijat pinggangnya sebelum membuka tutup kotak. Mata ino langsung disambut oleh warna hitam dari kain penutup benda apapun di dalam sana. Sekali sibak, dengan perlahan tentunya, senyum lega pun muncul di bibir Ino.

Deretan rapi boneka _Hina_ berdiam diri di dalam kotak beralasan kain hitam itu. Ino mengangkat salah satu boneka _Hina_ yang mengenakan kimono laki-laki, namun alisnya langsung mengerut. Boneka di tangannya ini lebih kecil daripada boneka yang ia temukan di taman. Dan itu berarti, pakaiannya tidak muat. Sekali lagi, Ino menghela napas. Rasanya perjuangannya jadi sia-sia deh.

Ino lalu mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuknya. Tapi, sudah sampai sini, tidak ada salahnya dicoba juga sih. Siapa tahu muat? Semoga.

Ia letakkan boneka pilihannya di atas sebuah kardus di sampingnya, menutup kotak seperti semula ... lalu menarik napas panjang. Ia kerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengembalikan si kotak ke tempat kediamannya. Entah apa lagi yang ibunya masukkan ke sana selain boneka Hina hingga bisa seberat ini. Dan ketika Ino berusaha menggeser kotaknya semakin dalam, sesuatu melayang jatuh dari dasar kotak ke dekat kaki Ino.

Ternyata hanya selembar kertas lusuh. Ino memungutnya lalu menyadari bahwa itu adalah selembar foto hitam putih tua yang sudah kekuningan. Beberapa detik mencermati foto membuat Ino mengembangkan senyumnya.

Ada empat orang dalam foto itu, satu yang paling tua dalam posisi duduk dengan seorang bocah lelaki di pangkuannya. Satu yang berdiri di samping kursi – di sebelah kanannya, Ino kenali sebagai kakeknya. Di foto itu, kakeknya masih tampak muda, masih tampan dan segar. Kalau begitu yang duduk di kursi pasti kakek buyut Ino. Lalu, bocah laki-laki yang dipangku itu ... ayahnya? Seketika, tawa tertahan tersembur keluar dari mulut Ino. Ternyata saat kecil, ayahnya terlihat lucu!

Masih sambil tersenyum-senyum, mata Ino lalu pindah pada sosok terakhir yang duduk agak tersembunyi di balik kursi di sebelah kiri kakek buyutnya. Wajahnya menghadap ke samping. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi Ino merasa perhatian si anak teralih oleh jam kukuk yang bertengger cantik di dekat jendela – jam kukuk kakek buyutnya. Ino tidak tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan karena pakaiannya menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhnya, tapi dari ukuran tubuhnya sih orang ke empat masih anak-anak.

Ia jadi penasaran. Mungkin ayahnya tahu siapa orang di foto itu.

Ino keluar dari loteng bersama dengan sebuah boneka Hina dan selembar foto tua di tangan. Tapi ia urung menanyakan pada ayahnya. Tanpa melongok ke bawah, Ino bisa mendengar gumam suara obrolan hangat antara kedua orangtuanya. Mereka sedang asyik bercengkerama, sayang sekali kalau diinterupsi. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah balik badan dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Setibanya di kamar, ia segera melangkah mendekati meja, namun tiga langkah sebelum sampai, mendadak ia berhenti. Ino mengerutkan dahi. Ia merasa ada yang berubah di sekitar meja, entah apa. Ia meneliti, lalu mengangkat bahu. Ya sudahlah. Yang penting tak ada yang hilang.

Barang bawaan dari loteng diletakkan di meja dan Ino berjalan keluar kamar. Ia kembali dengan sebaskom air hangat dan beberapa kain lap. Ino akan sibuk selama satu jam ke depan.

.

* * *

Semua gerakan gadis itu diperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Terutama, semua yang berhubungan dengan kontak fisik terhadap partnernya, bonekanya. Alisnya mengerut makin dalam tiap kali tangan si gadis menggosok permukaan bonekanya dengan kain lap. Gumaman omelan terlantun dari mulutnya dengan teratur, tapi tentu saja si gadis tidak bisa mendengarnya

"Awas kalau sampai retak ... arrggg, cara membersihkannya bukan begituuuu! Astaga,astaga, kepalanya! Sangga kepalanya bodoh! Dasar cewek nggak tahu benda senii!"

Benar-benar! Kalau bukan ada tujuannya, sudah sejak tadi Sasori ambil bonekanya ketika gadis tadi keluar kamar!

Sasori memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar bunyi keletakan halus yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya itu.

"Apa boleh buat. Mauku juga langsung pergi begitu yakin dia aman. Tapi kalau begini caranya, cewek itu ... tak ada ampun kalau bonekanya kenapa-napa," kata Sasori gusar, yang kemudian dibalas oleh keletakan halus lagi.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan orang itu. Dulu ya dulu, sekarang ya sekarang."

Pandangan Sasori kembali pada jendela, namun telinganya tetap menangkap bunyi keletakannya. Sebelum menjawab, ia mengangkat bahu cuek. "Yah lihat saja nant..."

Omongan Sasori terputus karena ia melotot. Melotot melihat apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh si cewek bunga. Tanpa sadar, jari-jari tangan kanan Sasori yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam mencakar permukaan batang pohon yang ia sentuh hingga terkoyak dalam.

"% #& £¥$!"

.

* * *

Jantung Ino masih berdegup kencang. Kedua matanya pun masih menatap pada benda yang sama; si boneka, yang kini tergeletak di dekat kaki tempat tidur. Tepatnya, karena dilempar oleh Ino barusan. Dan jantungnya sungguh nyaris melompat keluar ketika ketukan keras terdengar di pintu.

"Ino-_chan_? Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya ayahnya dari balik pintu dengan nada khawatir yang jelas. Ino langsung tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu.

"Ahahahaa, nggak apa-apa kok. Maaf ya Yah bikin kaget," kata Ino sambil tertawa garing. "Aku cuma ... kaget karena bukuku ketumpahan air minum tadi."

Inoichi mengangkat alis. "Begitu? Ya sudah, lain kali hati-hati ya."

"Iyaa," kata Ino ceria. Ia baru menutup pintu setelah ayahnya menghilang menuju lantai bawah. Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Ia refleks berteriak tadi, tapi tak menyangka jeritannya akan terdengar hingga ke lantai bawah.

Yang meyebabkan Ino menjerit tadi adalah benda itu, boneka dengan rambut merah pendek itu.

Ino segera mengambil sapu yang ia simpan di sudut lemari gesernya, lalu mendekati si boneka sambil takut-takut. Dengan ujung gagang sapu, ia sodok sekali si boneka. Tak ada reaksi. Sekali lagi. Masih tak ada reaksi. Kening Ino langsung berkerut. Ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan bonekanya.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, Ino mengangkat bonekanya dengan kedua tangan, puas dengan keberhasilannya menghilangkan tanah dan lumpur dari permukaan boneka. Tinggal kerak lumpur aneh di telapak kiri si boneka dan dia akan terlihat seperti baru lagi. Dan saat senyum Ino terkembang, si boneka mengedip.

Ino tidak sedang melamun. Yang jelas, ia bukan penderita rabun jauh. Boneka itu benar _mengedip_ padanya. Dua kali. Padahal selama Ino bekerja tadi, mata si boneka dalam kondisi terbuka dan tidak sekalipun mata si boneka bergerak. Dan mendadak Ino kini paham mengapa ia sempat merasa ada yang aneh dengan mejanya.

Posisi si boneka berubah. Seingatnya, ia tidak meletakkannya menghadap persis ke arah jendela.

Lagi, Ino menyodok-nyodok si boneka. Dan mendadak bulu romanya berdiri. Refleks,ia langsung menoleh ke kanan, ke jendela. Ia sempat merasa melihat dua buah titik yang berkilat di cabang gelap pohon sana, tapi setelah Ino mengedip sekali, kilaunya menghilang. Mungkin hanya mata hewan liar. Ino tarik kerainya hingga menutup. Lalu kenapa tadi ia merinding ya?

Yah, itu bisa dikesampingkan dulu. Yang penting sekarang adalah si boneka. Ino jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan terhadapnya. Sekarang ini benda itu terlihat biasa saja, tapi itu kan di luarannya. Entah seperti apa bagian dalamnya. Mungkin isinya berbahaya.

Tapi mungkin, Ino hanya berpikiran terlalu jauh. Kalau benar berbahaya, tidak mungkin benda itu kalah dari seekor anjing. Mungkin Ino memang benar berhalusinasi, atau mungkin ia hanya salah lihat. Hanya saja, mau tak mau Ino makin merasa kalau benda itu bukan boneka biasa. Ia jadi ingat kejadian tadi siang, ketika ia merasa melihat ada sesuatu yang berlari di titian pendek samping gedung _Hokage_.

Mungkinkah yang tadi siang dengan boneka yang sekarang ini adalah benda yang sama? Pasalnya, yang tadi siang Ino hanya ingat kilasan kimono hitam. Tapi kalau benar si boneka bisa berlari selincah itu, ia tidak mungkin jadi mainannya si anjing 'kan?

Gerutuan tidak jelas keluar dari mulut Ino. Mungkin seharusnya ia abaikan saja benda ini tadi.

"Haahh," hela Ino panjang, "seandainya aku punya _byakugan _atau _sharingan_ ..."

Ino langsung mengerjap. "Itu diaa!" Besok ia akan bertugas di gedung _Hokage_ lagi. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, Tsunade sempat berkata kalau beberapa orang _ANBU_ akan menghadiri pertemuan entah apa dengan orang Suna. Siapa tahu Itachi bakal hadir juga. Ia bisa minta tolong untuk memeriksa si boneka. Kalaupun tak ada Itachi, ia bisa minta tolong yang lain. Tapi dalam hati, Ino sangat mengharapkan Itachi hadir di sana.

Karena jadi bersemangat, Ino hampir melupakan kewasapadaannya terhadap si boneka. Hampir. Akhirnya ia bungkus si boneka begitu saja menggunakan kain lap terbesar yang ia bawa. Setidaknya seluruh tubuh boneka dapat terbungkus. Setelahnya ia masukkan dalam kotak sepatu lalu diikat. Sebut saja Ino paranoid atau apa, tapi mencegah lebih baik daripada terlambat kan? Kalau bonekanya benar hidup, bisa-bisa nanti dia kabur.

Ino baru pergi tidur setelah yakin sudah mengunci si boneka rapat-rapat dalam tasnya.

.

* * *

Sakura memperhatikan Ino yang sedari tadi tampak gelisah, tidak bisa diam di kursinya.

"Oi!" kata Sakura gemas sambil menarik buntut kuda Ino ketika gadis _blonde_ itu mendadak berdiri.

"Duh, apa sih _Forehead?_ Sakit tahu!" sungut Ino sambil mengelus ujung rambutnya dengan sayang. "Jangan tarik-tarik nyawaku!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan kentara. "Kau kenapa sih dari tadi? Lagi sembelit ya?"

"Sembarangan!" sungut Ino lagi, tapi ia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Kini Ino mondar-mandir di depan rak buku. Sakura tentu saja bingung karenanya. Tidak biasanya Ino tidak reaktif bila diejek seperti tadi.

"Salah makan?" tebak Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Beratmu naik seratus gram?"

"Tidak."

"Kangen Itachi -_san_?"

"Ti...Ng? Hei!" Ino sukses berhenti mondar-mandir dan mendapati cengiran lebar dari Sakura.

"Lho? Berubah haluan ternyata?" goda Sakura.

"Arrggg, sesukamu saja deh!" kata Ino gemas. Ia ingin bercerita pada Sakura mengenai si boneka kayu yang ia temukan kemarin, tapi belum saatnya. Nanti kalau semuanya sudah jelas.

Walau agak bingung, tapi Sakura masih membiarkan senyumnya terkembang. "Menyembunyikan sesuatu eh? Ya sudah. Kalau gitu mungkin tidak seharusnya aku bilang kalau barusan Itachi-san lewat..."

"Apaa?" kontan Ino menoleh ke arah pintu, "Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadiiii."

Tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada Sakura, Ino langsung menyambar tas selempang yang ia sampirkan pada punggung kursi dan berlari menuju pintu. Tinggallah Sakura seorang diri di perpustakaan pribadi _Hokage_. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Ino.

.

* * *

Reaksi Itachi di mata Ino sama seperti reaksi orang yang seakan sudah sering menjumpai hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Meski tertarik pun, Itachi tidak menampakkannya. Itachi tidak berkomentar apapun saat Ino menceritakan apa yang ia kira ia lihat dari jendela perpustakaan _Hokage _ dan apa yang ia alami tadi malam. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar setelah Ino selesai.

"Jadi," kata Itachi akhirnya, "kau bawa pulang karena ingin tahu?"

"Ya," jawab Ino singkat. Namun, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Boneka kayu itu mengingatkan Ino pada tamu anehnya tempo hari yang juga memiliki boneka serupa. Hanya beda penampilan. Yang satu berkimono merah dan berambut panjang, yang ini berkimono hitam dan berambut pendek. Dan entah kenapa Ino sempat merasa boneka itu sesungguhnya tidak berbahaya, selain bikin merinding tentunya.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku kemarin."

"Maaf, kukira aman."

Itachi menggeleng sekali, lalu menatap Ino serius. "Berikutnya mungkin kau tak akan seberuntung ini. Selalu berhati-hatilah. Yang berbahaya bisa jadi terlihat tidak berbahaya."

Hanya nasihat biasa. Asuma-_sensei_ atau ayahnya juga pasti akan mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama. Tapi untuk yang satu ini Ino sangat senang, karena yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang disukainya. Dan lagi, baru kali ini Ino bertemu Itachi selama tiga kali berturut-turut seperti ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

Ino mengangguk sambil berusaha mengontrol bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum. Nasihat dari Itachi disimpannya lekat-lekat dalam ingatan.

_Sharingan_ diaktifkan. Itachi membuka lapisan tebal kain lembab yang membungkus boneka dengan tangan kanan. Dan saat matanya menangkap letupan kecil energi yang mendadak muncul dalam tubuh boneka, tangan kiri Itachi tersengat. Bungkusan yang separuh terbuka itu lalu bergulir jatuh akibat gerak sentakan refleks tangannya. Dalam sepersekian detik yang mengejutkan, saat Itachi baru akan bereaksi, awal dari kekacauan pun terjadi.

Seperti pegas, boneka itu melenting tinggi ke langit-langit begitu saja seolah terpental dari lantai. Setidaknya itu yang dilihat oleh mata Ino. Sedangkan Itachi dengan _sharingan_-nya menangkap hal yang lebih mendetail. Tubuh kayu yang bergulir terlepas dari kelebatan kain, tangan kayu yang bergerak untuk menopang tubuh, kaki-kaki kayu yang menapak lalu melipat, tubuh kayu yang melompat tinggi ke langit-langit. Dan yang terakhir, yang membuat mata Itachi melebar karena luapan amarah, sebuah cetakan siluet kalajengking berwarna merah tepat di telapak kaki kiri si boneka.

Saat itu juga, Itachi langsung melempar kunai. Bidikannya tepat, namun kunainya berbelok ketika akan mengenai torso boneka. Benda kayu itu dilindungi. Pancaran energi pelindung muncul sekilas ketika kontak antara kunai dengan punggung boneka akan terjadi.

Boneka itu lalu berjongkok terbalik di langit-langit. Kepalanya menengadah kepada kedua manusia di bawahnya. Kedua mata kacanya memperhatikan lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian, si boneka menghindar lincah ketika semburan api menghantam tempatnya bertengger sebelumnya. Sekali lagi bola api menghantam langit-langit ruangan, namun tak bertemu dengan sasarannya. Boneka itu bergerak lincah secara terbalik di sekitar area yang menghitam seolah mengejek Itachi.

Mendadak pintu di ruang bekas penyimpanan gulungan bekas itu menjeblak terbuka. "Ribut-ribut apa ini?" bentak Tsunade berang. Ia berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan pintu.

Perhatian Itachi teralihkan sesaat, namun waktu yang sesaat itu merupakan jalan keluar yang lebar bagi si boneka. Benda kayu itu melesat ke arah pintu bagai peluru kendali. Tsunade menyadarinya tetapi terlambat setengah detik. Si boneka meluncur mulus tepat di samping wajah Tsunade tanpa terhambat apapun.

Tsunade berbalik dengan raut wajah bingung. "Apa i...?"

"Musuh," potong Itachi langsung. Ada ketajaman tipis dalam nada suaranya. Ia melewati Tsunade tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, mengejar kelebatan bayangan berkepala merah yang melompat-lompat lincah di antara dinding lorong.

Tsunade kini ganti menatap Ino yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan, menuntut penjelasan. Tapi Ino tidak terlalu fokus menatap Tsunade karena pikirannya sedang tidak di tempat. Otaknya sedang sibuk mematri pencitraan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Hanya dua kata yang kemudian diucapkan Ino dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalajengking ... merah..."

.

* * *

Suara keletakan halus itu terdengar panik, meminta Sasori mempercepat larinya. Namun tanpa diminta pun, Sasori sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan tubuhnya untuk berlari begitu ia merasakan lonjakan suplai _chakra_ yang dikuras dari dirinya. Tak dipungkiri lagi, partnernya sedang di ujung tanduk.

Sasori mendecih pelan. Ia sebenarnya sudah menduga hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini.

"Dia masih hidup," kata Sasori mencoba meredakan keletakan panik yang tak henti-hentinya berbunyi dari dalam tasnya. "Masih bisa kurasakan ... tunggu! Mau apa kau? Jangan keluar!"

Tanpa melambatkan lari dan tanpa melihat, Sasori menyambar tas yang ia sampirkan di bahu kiri lalu menutup restleting tas yang sudah separuh terbuka.

"Ingat kondisimu!" kata Sasori dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi. "Kau baru pulih!"

Suara keletakan halus itu lalu dipotong Sasori. "Percayalah padaku. Dia akan selamat. _Chakra_-ku masih melindunginya."

Tapi tak akan lama. Sasori paham betul itu. Dari besarnya aliran _chakra_-nya yang terus diambil, Sasori bisa merasakan bahwa musuh yang dihadapi partner satunya bukan _shinobi_ biasa. Dan mendadak, Ia teringat dengan _ANBU_ bermata merah yang sudah dua kali dilihatnya itu. Sekali lagi, sebuah decihan keluar dari mulut Sasori.

Mereka tiba di atap bangunan tertinggi dekat gedung _Hokage._ Dari situ, Sasori bisa melihat dengan jelas bubungan asap tipis yang keluar dari salah satu jendela. Tak lama kemudian, suara ledakan teredam terdengar di salah satu ujung bangunan.

Kemudian, Sasori melihatnya. Tubuh kecil kayu yang melompat keluar dari jendela yang lalu diikuti oleh sosok seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam khusus. Pemuda itu, si _ANBU_ dengan bola mata merah. Kedua sosok itu melesat di sepanjang dinding bangunan menuju atap. Berita buruknya, _ANBU_ kedua dan ketiga ikut menyusul di belakang si pemuda bermata merah itu.

Sasori sudah cukup melihat, tapi tidak akan berbuat ceroboh dengan menerjang langsung. Sebuah gulungan yang segelnya terbuka telah siap di tangan. Yang ia butuhkan adalah pengalih perhatian.

.

* * *

Rasanya kepala Ino seperti diguyur oleh seember air es. Kata-kata ayahnya muncul ke permukaan seperti rekaman kaset lama yang diputar.

_"Ino-chan, lihat! Jam kukuk ini masih bagus 'kan? Kakekku – kakek buyutmu – pernah cerita kalau ini adalah hadiah dari seorang teman..."_

Seorang teman. Jamnya pemberian seorang teman. Leluhurnya, kakek buyut Ino mungkin berkaitan dengan si pemilik tanda kalajengking merah ini. Yang kemungkinan besar musuh bila melihat raut wajah Tsunade setelah Ino mengucapkan dua kata itu.

"...no..."

Bagaimana ini? Jika memang benar leluhurnya ada hubungan si pemilik tanda kalajengking merah itu ...

"Ino!"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya kaget, bingung sesaat ketika mendapati Sakura berwajah khawatir. Bunyi-bunyian pun kembali memenuhi telinga Ino, menyadarkan gadis itu mengenai situasi yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

"Kau ... baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya berpikir."

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya," kata Sakura. Nadanya terdengar serius. "Apa insiden kemarin ini ada hubungannya dengan benda itu."

Sakura salah mengartikan kata-kata Ino. "Entahlah, semoga tidak," kata Ino hambar. Dan ia benar mengharapkan tidak ada kaitannya antara yang kemarin dengan yang hari ini.

Ino mencoba memusatkan perhatian pada sekitarnya. Orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang, entah _shinobi_ Konoha dan Suna, petugas media seperti dirinya dan Sakura atau petugas divisi khusus lainnya.

Instruksi dari Tsunade jelas. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan serangan lanjutan dari musuh. Jangan lengah meski saat ini penyusup hanyalah sebuah boneka kayu setinggi lengan bawah manusia. Yang jelas pemiliknya, pengendalinya, tak mungkin jauh dari si _kugutsu_ ini. Begitu istilah yang disebut oleh Kankurou saat pertemuan singkat antara _shinobi _ Konoha-Suna _yang_ diadakan Tsunadi barusan. Kankurou datang mewakili _Kazekage_ Suna, Gaara.

Namun yang paling diingat Ino adalah wajah para _ANBU_ Suna begitu Tsunade menyebutkan tanda 'kalajengking merah'. Mereka tampak terkejut. Terkejut karena mereka tampak tidak asing dengan tanda itu, terutama Kankurou. Dan reaksinya tidak terlihat bagus. Ino jadi ragu apakah perlu memberitahu Tsunade tentang informasi mengenai kakek buyutnya atau tidak. Dan yang lebih penting, ia paling takut dengan kemungkinan jika masa lalu klan Yamanaka ternyata ... tidak sebaik itu.

Mendadak Ino menepuk kedua pipi keras-keras. Ia harus fokus. Terlalu banyak berasumsi yang tidak-tidak tidak akan membuat kemajuan apa-apa. Untuk saat ini, ia harus terus waspada.

Kemudian, langit-langit aula tempat Ino berada saat ini runtuh.

Ino nyaris terlambat menghindar, namun pecahan dari beton dan kayu yang beterbangan ke mana-mana mustahil dihindari sepenuhnya. Ia terkena gores di beberapa bagian di sana-sini. Hanya sedikit lecet, tak perlu disembuhkan dengan _chakra_.

Lalu Ino melihatnya, begitu juga dengan semua yang berdiri ada di antara reruntuhan langit-langit ruangan. Ada yang berdiri di pusat ruangan. Sosok besar bungkuk yang tidak tampak seperti manusia. Proporsi badannya aneh, melebar menyerupai setengah bola. Namun yang membuat sosok itu tidak manusiawi adalah sesuatu yang seperti ekor panjang besar beruas banyak dengan sengat di ujungnya.

Perhatian Ino lalu beralih pada ketiga _shinobi_ tak jauh dari sosok tak manusiawi tersebut. Dan salah satunya adalah Itachi.

Ino terkesiap. Kondisi Itachi tampak payah. Posisi berdirinya sedikit goyah dan ia mengernyit sambil memegangi lengan kirinya. Dari tempatnya, Ino bisa melihat rona-rona kebiruan memenuhi lengan kiri Itachi.

"Bodoh sekali," geram Tsunade di samping Ino. Wanita itu maju sambil menggeretakkan kedua tangannya, siap tempur. "Menyerang seorang diri ke pusat pemerintahan Konoha. Sudah bosan bersembunyi di bawah tanah rupanya eh?"

Sosok itu terkekeh dari balik kain hitam yang menutupi wajah bawahnya, diselingi oleh suara keletakan kayu. Tsunade tak menunggu lama. Ia maju, disusul oleh kedua _ANBU_ Konoha yang berdiri tak jauh dari sosok itu. Gerakan ketiganya cepat, tapi musuh lebih gesit lagi. Ia melompat tinggi ke atas, menghindar tepat waktu dari serangan mematikan Tsunade.

Saat itu juga, sebuah bola api raksasa langsung menerjang ke arah musuh. Serangan Itachi telak. Sosok itu meledak dan terbakar di udara tapi tidak berpengaruh banyak. Yang terbakar hanyalah jubah hitam lusuh yang dikenakan sosok itu. Apa yang ada di balik kain hitam itu membuat semua yang ada terkejut.

Sosok itu ternyata memang bukan manusia. Ekor panjangnya keluar dari punggung yang berbentuk wajah seperti lidah, tangan kirinya berbentuk tabung dan rahangnya terbelah tiga.

"_Kugutsu_," gumam Kankurou. Ia bersiap dengan tiga buah _kugutsu_ seukuran manusia dewasa; Kuroari, Shanso-Ou dan Karasu. "Jadi benar, kau memang Sasori si Pasir Merah?"

Tsunade mengernyitkan alis. "Musuh kita boneka?"

"Bukan. Itu bukan tubuh aslinya. Dia pasti ada di dekat sini," kata Kankurou sambil menilai sosok di depannya. Matanya menyipit, mencari-cari benang-benang _chakra_ yang menempel pada tubuh boneka. Ternyata, tidak ada satupun. "Atau kemungkinan lainnya, dia ada di dalam _kugutsu_ itu sendiri."

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasori itu hanya mengeluarkan suara keletakan yang terdengar seperti tawa. Rahangnya yang terbelah tiga bergerak-gerak seiring dengan suara keletakannya. Ia mengulurkan lengan kirinya yang berbentuk seperti tabung ke atas. Lalu serangan terjadi.

Tabungnya meluncur lepas dari sendi siku dan disaat perhatian orang-orang beralih pada benda itu, lusinan tabung yang lebih kecil melesat keluar dari dalamnya. Ribuan jarum-jarum meledak keluar dari masing-masing tabung kecil seperti kembang api. Beberapa _shinobi_ terdekat yang tak mampu menghindari terkena serangan jarum-jarum itu. Efeknya terasa beberapa saat kemudian. Mereka yang terkena paling banyak mendadak roboh dengan tubuh kejang-kejang.

Bahkan yang hanya tergores pun mengalami kesemutan parah, dan Ino adalah salah satunya. Kedua kakinya seperti menjadi lumpuh dan tidak berhenti gemetaran. Ia sudah menggunakan _chakra_ penyembuhnya untuk mengeluarkan racun tapi efeknya masih terasa. Ino tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Sosok itu – Sasori – bergerak lagi. Kali ini, mereka yang tidak terkena serangan lebih sigap. Kankurou menerjang dengan ketiga _kugutsu _-nya, dibantu Tsunade yang selamat karena dilindungi Kuroari.

Kankurou menggerakkan satu jarinya dan Karasu terbang ke arah Sasori, keempat lengannya terangkat mengancam. Satu jari lagi dan Kuroari yang bergerak dari sisi berlawanan. Keduanya ditangkis dengan mudah oleh ekor Sasori. Saat ekornya bergerak menangkis, Tsunade menyerang masuk.

Sasori melompat ke samping namun gelombang dari tinju Tsunade tak berhasil dihindari. Ia terlempar ke samping beberapa meter setelah tersenggol sedikit. Bagian samping tubuh Sasori menabrak tembok, membuat satu retakan panjang di lengan kanan buatannya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Tsunade menerjang Sasori yang masih berusaha bangkit. Sasori langsung memutar lehernya ke arah Tsunade dan membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar. Jarum-jarum beracun melesat keluar dari dalam mulut Sasori. Tepat ke arah Tsunade namun Kankurou yang sigap membuat Shanso-ou menjadi tameng. Memanfaatkan itu, sekali lagi sosok yang disebut Sasori itu melompat, berusaha kabur. Kedua _kugutsu_ kembali menyerang, tapi lagi-lagi ditangkis oleh ekor Sasori. Karasu hancur, ekor Kuroari terpotong. Dengan sisa _kugutsu_-nya, Kankurou terus menyerang Sasori.

Sasori yang sedang disibukkan oleh serangan _kugutsu_ dan Tsunade tak menyadari serangan ketiga yang muncul. Saat Sasori menyadari, semuanya terlambat.

Itachi mengeluarkan _jutsu_ elemen apinya dari samping. Kali ini serangannya kena. Retakan yang dibuat Tsunade sebelumnya membuat pertahanan _kugutsu_ Sasori melemah. Sekali lagi, ledakan terjadi. Sosok besar _kugutsu_ itu terlempar ke tengah puing-puing, menimbulkan jejak awan debu dan asap.

Tubuh bungkuk yang terbakar dan terbelah itu diam tak bergerak, namun dari punggungnya yang hancur, berdiri perlahan satu sosok berpostur lebih kecil. Sosok berselubung asap itu berdiri tegak dan melihat berkeliling.

Dan Ino, yang posisinya berada cukup dekat dengan sosok itu hanya bisa menahan napas dengan mata membelalak. Sosok yang dipanggil Sasori si pasir merah itu tak asing lagi di mata Ino. Meski hanya bertemu sekali, Ino tidak sekalipun melupakan sosok itu.

"Tidak mungkin."

Sosok itu menoleh, tepat pada Ino. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata Ino sejenak sebelum melesat pergi.

* * *

**Maaf telat update chapter lagi ^^; Baru dapet ****_pace_**** nulis beberapa hari belakangan ini, hehe. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur ^^;**

**Ucapan terima kasih saya dedikasikan buat yang masih ngikutin cerita ini sampee chapter terbaru. Buat silent reader, buat yang udah nge-follow, dan buat yang udah nge-fave XD**

**Makasih juga buat jejak-jejak di chapter sebelumnya : Pichi, Reiya Hakami, Iztii Marshall, dann seorang anonymous guest. **

**Akhir kata, met baca ;)**


End file.
